jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Hiccstrid4eever/Moje pierwsze opowiadanie
'To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc nie wiem jaki będzie efekt końcowy, ale spróbuję. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, postaram się pisać poprawnie. Piszcie w komentarzach, co myślicie o moich wypocinach i... miłego czytania ;)' Rozdział 1 Zbliżały się 17-ste urodziny młodego wikinga Czkawki. Czkawka jest synem wodza plemienia, Stoika Ważkiego. Chłopiec jest chudy, ma ciemnobrązowe włosy i duże zielone oczy. Dwa lata temu w czasie walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią stracił jedną nogę, na miejscu której nosi metalową protezę. Czkawka wiele przeszedł, a jego dzieciństwo nie było łatwe. Dopiero kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się ze Szczerbatkiem i zaczął tresować smoki, mieszkańcy wioski przestali z niego drwić i zaczęli szanować. Młody wiking miał dwie słabości: pierwszą były smoki, a drugą Astrid- jego piękna, jasnowłosa przyjaciółka. Oficjalnie nie byli parą, ale ich przyjaciele uważali, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Często umawiali się na wspólne loty na smokach albo na spacery. Dzisiaj byli właśnie umówieni na jeden z takich lotów. Mieli wyruszyć z zatoki, jak tylko wzejdzie słońce i polecieć na małą przejażdżkę. Tego dnia nie było zajęć w Smoczej Akademii, więc nie musieli się spieszyć. Czkawka wstał podekscytowany, jak zawsze przed spotkaniem z Astrid. Umył się, wskoczył w ubrania, zjadł śniadanie i poleciał do zatoczki. Jak zwykle był trochę przed czasem, nigdy nie lubił się spóźniać. I czekał. Czekał 10 minut, 15, 20, pół godziny... i nic. ,, Może coś jej się stało? Nigdy się nie spóźniała"- zaczął się martwić chłopak. Czekał jeszcze godzinę, i jeszcze pół godziny, i nadal nic. W końcu postanowił jej poszukać. Dosiadł Szczerbatka, okrążył wyspę i dostrzegł swoją zgubę na skraju lasu. Tylko, że... ona nie była sama. Towarzyszył jej Sączysmark. Sączysmark! Śmiali się i rozmawiali, ale Czkawka nie chciał na to patrzeć. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. W jednej chwili jego serce wypełnił smutek tak ogromny, że całkowicie przyćmił umysł chłopaka. Teraz jego jedynym pragnieniem było znaleźć się jak najdalej od wyspy. Chciał uciec od problemów, od swojej nieszczęśliwej miłości, od Sączysmarka, od Astrid. -Szczerbatku, leć. Leć jak najdalej od wyspy.-starał się, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać rozpaczy, która go wypełniała. Smok i tak wyczuł, że coś jest nie w porządku, jednak posłuchał polecenia pana i wystartował. Lecieli. Lecieli dalej i szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zatrzymali się dopiero wieczorem na pięknej wyspie okrytej bogatą roślinnością. Czkawka pierwszy raz widział tę wyspę. W lesie przy strumyku rozbili obóz, złapali trochę ryb na kolację, zjedli i poszli spać. Następnego dnia postanowili zwiedzić wyspę. Szli wzdłuż strumyka, aż w końcu dotarli na piękną, piaszczystą plażę. Siedziała tam samotna dziewczyna zapatrzona w morskie fale. Była drobna. Miała na oko jakieś 16 lat. Bujne brązowe włosy spływały jej falami po plecach. Kiedy Czkawka się zbliżył, odwróciła się, a jej wielkie brązowe oczy powoli powędrowały ku jego twarzy. Rozdział 2 "Kim on jest? Przecież do tej pory nikt nie znalazł mojej wyspy." - zastanawiała się dziewczyna. Wpatrywała się w jego piękne, zielone oczy, w których dostrzegła zaciekawienie oraz dziwny smutek. Chłopak był chudy i nie miał jednej nogi, ale wyglądał całkiem sympatycznie. -Kim jesteś? - spytała. -Na imię mam Czkawka. Jestem z Berk, a ty? Jak masz na imię? - zapytał. -Łucja. Jak ci się udało znaleźć moją wyspę?- zobaczyła siodło na Szczerbatku- Latasz na smoku?! -Tak, to mój przyjaciel, Szczerbatek. To twoja wyspa? -Noo... po prostu poza mną nigdy nie było tu ludzi. -Ach tak. A ja ze Szczerbatkiem wczoraj opuściłem Berk i kiedy lecieliśmy niedaleko twojej wyspy, było już późno, więc postanowiliśmy się tu zatrzymać. Ale oczywiście jeśli przeszkadza ci nasze towarzystwo możemy odlecieć. -Nie, no co ty! Dawno nie miałam okazji z kimś porozmawiać. Proszę, opowiedz mi coś o sobie. -No więc jestem wikingiem, tresuję smoki, mam prawie 17 lat. Moje życie jest wręcz cudowne, nie licząc tego, że nie mam nogi, a dziewczyna którą kocham nie przyszła na spotkanie, bo była w tym czasie z innym. Spóźniała się, więc postanowiłem jej poszukać, a kiedy zobaczyłem ich razem, odleciałem aż tu- z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej w jego głosie słyszała smutek i gorycz.- Co on takiego ma czego ja nie mam? -Podejrzewam, że dwie nogi- mruknęła automatycznie Łucja. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała zaczerwieniła się- Przepraszam. Ku jej zdziwieniu chłopak się uśmiechnął. -Może i masz rację, ale teraz ty opowiedz coś o sobie. -No dobrze. Nie cały rok temu uciekłam z Wyspy Różanych Wiatrów, gdzie leży moje królestwo. Wyspa jest podzielona na dwa królestwa. Mój ojciec włada jednym z nich a ja, jego jedyna córka, miałam poślubić księcia z sąsiedniego królestwa, żeby je połączyć. Nie chciałam tego zrobić, dlatego uciekłam. Kiedy cię zobaczyłam, bałam się, że jesteś jednym z służących mojego ojca. Ale skoro nie jesteś, to twoja wizyta absolutnie mi nie przeszkadza. -Ten książę naprawdę jest taki zły, żeby uciekać przed nim na bezludną wyspę? Może jakbyście się lepiej poznali...-zaczął Czkawka. -Nie. -przerwała mu Łucja- Nie chcę poznawać go lepiej, bo problem w tym, że... -Żeee? -Że kocham kogoś innego. Nie chcę spędzić reszty życia z kimś obcym. Rozumiesz?- kiedy spojrzała w jego oczy była pewna, że rozumie. Po raz pierwszy opowiedziała komuś o tym, co ją trapi i poczuła ulgę. Nie musiała już dłużej dusić wszystkiego w sobie. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale ufała młodemu wikingowi. Czkawka też poczuł się lepiej, gdy opowiedział o swoim problemie. Świetnie im się rozmawiało, nawet nie zauważyli kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Położyli się spać w jaskini Łucji przy plaży. Rano poszli do lasu poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Las był wyjątkowo gęsty. Nagle dziewczyna zauważyła, że na drzewie obok Czkawki wije się wąż. Bardzo jadowity. Kiedyś taki sam ukąsił jej wuja, który zmarł później w ciągu tygodnia. Łucja nie znała odtrutki na jad tego gada. Krzyknęła, żeby ostrzec chłopaka, ale już było za późno. Ukąszony wiking padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Podbiegła do niego. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Zawołała Szczerbatka i ułożyła Czkawkę na grzbiecie smoka. Szczerbatek zaniósł swojego pana do groty przy plaży. Łucja podeszła do chłopca. Dotknęła jego czoła. Było gorące. Jego serce znacznie zwolniło, a oddychał płytko i nierówno. Na czole położyła mu zimny okład. Dwie niewielkie ranki po kłach węża przemyła wodą i opatrzyła używając do tego leczniczych liści. Wiedziała jednak, że to nie zatrzyma trucizny. "To wszystko moja wina. Po co ja go zabrałam do tego lasu? Biedactwo. Tyle złego go spotkało, a nadal potrafi martwić się o innych."- pomyślała. Pogładziła chłopaka po policzku, a do oczu napłynęły jej kolejne łzy. Rozdział 3 Trzeciego dnia nieobecności Czkawki na Berk Astrid postanowiła go poszukać. Ostatni raz widziała go cztery dni temu, kiedy umówili się na wspólny lot. Spóźniła się przez tego idiotę Sączysmarka. Spotkała się z nim, żeby omówić szczegóły dotyczące przyjęcia niespodzianki na 17-ste urodziny Czkawki. Normalnie urządziłaby je ze Śledzikiem, ale on wyjechał, więc miała do dyspozycji tylko bliźniaki i Sączysmarka. Z dwojga złego wybrała Sączysmarka, bo bliźniaki wygadałyby wszystko Czkawce, żeby zepsuć niespodziankę. Mieli się spotkać przed wschodem słońca, ale Smark oczywiście się spóźnił. Astrid tak się na niego wkurzyła, że kiedy przyszedł, zaczęła rzucać w niego toporem, a gdy się w końcu opanowała mieli jeszcze pełno rzeczy do ustalenia. Kiedy skończyli planować przyjęcie, poleciała na spotkanie z Czkawką. Była mocno spóźniona, więc nie zdziwiła się, że chłopaka nie było. Pomyślała, że pewnie się obraził i poleciał sam. Jednak tego dnia nie wrócił do wioski. Następnego dnia zaczęła się martwić. Bała się, że to przez nią opuścił wyspę i wpadł w jakieś kłopoty. A poza tym... tęskniła za nim. Nie chciała się do tego przyznać nawet sama przed sobą, ale Czkawka był dla niej kimś wyjątkowym. Lubiła spędzać z nim czas i brakowało jej tego. Astrid wsiadła na Wichurkę i odleciała w kierunku Smoczej Wyspy. Przeszukały ją bardzo dokładnie, jednak Czkawki nie znalazły. Podobnie na wyspie Łupieżców i podbitej przez nich wyspie Berserków. Następnego dnia poleciały jeszcze dalej, dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna dostrzegła piękną wyspę. Nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, na pewno tu się zatrzymał. Wichurka wylądowała na plaży, gdzie ujrzały drobną szatynkę. Dziewczyna wychodziła z groty niedaleko plaży i skierowała się w stronę lasu. Astrid korzystając z jej nie obecności poszła do groty. Kiedy weszła do środka zrobiło jej się słabo. W jaskini, na posłaniu z liści leżał blady i nieruchomy Czkawka. Na ramieniu miał zakrwawiony bandaż. Podeszła do niego. Nagle coś dotknęło jej ręki. -Szczerbatek! - zawołała. Smok mruknął cicho na powitanie, po czym wrócił do swojego kąta jaskini. Wyglądał na przygnębionego ciężkim stanem swojego jeźdźca. Astrid popatrzyła na chorego. Tuż obok leżał czysty bandaż i garść leczniczych ziół. Wiedziała również, że ślina nocnej furii ma właściwości uzdrawiające. Zdjęła stary zakrwawiony bandaż i zobaczyła dwie niewielkie ranki, z których cały czas ciekła krew. Dziewczyna zrozumiała, że Czkawkę ukąsił jadowity wąż. "Trzeba jakoś zatamować krwawienie"- pomyślała. -Szczerbatku, mógłbyś odkazić?- spytała wskazując na zranione ramię jeźdźca. Kiedy tylko różowy język smoka dotknął ran, krwawienie ustało. Pozostał jedynie problem samego jadu. Astrid założyła przyjacielowi nowy opatrunek i pogładziła go po włosach. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej życie bez niego będzie smutne i puste. "Muszę coś zrobić. Nie pozwolę mu odejść."- pomyślała. Rozdział 4 Łucja poszła do lasu. Wróciła po kilku godzinach ze wszystkimi leczniczymi roślinami, jakie znalazła i z własnoręcznie ubitym wężem, który ukąsił Czkawkę. Kiedy weszła do jaskini zobaczyła jasnowłosą dziewczynę trzymającą chłopaka za rękę. -Jak tak dalej pójdzie to moja bezludna wyspa przestanie być bezludna. Kim jesteś?- spytała. -Lepiej powiedz kim ty jesteś?! I co się stało Czkawce?! - wybuchnęła Astrid. W ostatnim zdaniu Łucja wyczuła oskarżenie. -Zmieniłaś mu opatrunek, więc powinnaś się zorientować, że ukąsił go wąż. Ten wąż.- i rzuciła jej pod nogi martwego gada. Astrid z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w węża. Przecież to nie może być czarna śmierć! Wąż czarny jak niebo w nocy, którego jad wywołuje u ofiar straszliwą śpiączkę, zwaną czarnym snem. Trwa ona około ośmiu dni, a po niej ukąszony umiera. Podczas śpiączki trucizna sprawia, że chory widzi wszystkie swoje najgorsze wspomnienia i to, czego najbardziej się boi. Nawet jeśli odtrutkę poda się na czas, po czarnym śnie wielu wybudzonych wpada w obłęd. Jedyną odtrutką na jad są owoce rosnące na Czarnej Wyspie. Astrid wiedziała o tym tylko z legend opowiadanych na Berk, bo czarnej śmierci nie widziano na wyspie od prawie dwustu lat. Nikt nie wiedział, czy Czarna Wyspa istnieje, ale według legendy jest położona setki kilometrów na północ od Berk. Powiedziała o tym Łucji. -To co zrobimy?- spytała Łucja. -Jak to? Musimy tam polecieć! Ile mamy czasu? -Wąż ukąsił go wczoraj, więc mamy około 7 dni, ale im szybciej, tym lepiej. -Dlatego wyruszymy dzisiaj. Lecisz z nami? -Oczywiście. -Dobra w takim razie ja biorę Czkawkę i lecimy na Szczerbatku, a ty polecisz na Wichurce.- zdecydowała jasnowłosa- A właściwie to skąd znasz Czkawkę? Łucja opowiedziała o tym, jak poznała młodego wikinga. - Ale nadal nie wiem nic o tobie.-zakończyła dziewczyna- Może się wreszcie przedstawisz? -Faktycznie, przepraszam. Mam na imię Astrid. Mieszkam na Berk i stąd znam Czkawkę. Przyjaźnimy się. Jest naprawdę wspaniały. Nasza wioska wiele mu zawdzięcza. -Wiesz, jak pierwszy raz go spotkałam, wyglądał bardzo smutno. Powiedział, że dziewczyna, którą kocha go wystawiła. Martwił się, kiedy nie przyszła i postanowił ją znaleźć. I znalazł ją, jak stała sobie i rozmawiała z innym. To dlatego odleciał z waszej wyspy. Wiesz może kim jest ta dziewczyna? -Powiedział, że ją kocha?-spytała Astrid z niedowierzaniem. -No tak. Twarz Astrid na chwilę rozjaśnił uśmiech, ale zaraz potem posmutniała. -Znam ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i wiem, że ona nie chciała go skrzywdzić.- powiedziała cicho Astrid. -Ale skrzywdziła! Nie broń jej!- krzyknęła oburzona Łucja. -Ale z pewnością tego nie chciała. Nic o niej nie wiesz, więc nie masz prawa jej oceniać. -A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć. Chyba,że... że....to ty! Dlatego poleciałaś go szukać! Teraz masz wyrzuty sumienia, bo wiesz, że to przez ciebie on tu teraz leży i umrze w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia!!! -Nie umrze! Nie mów tak! Ty nic nie wiesz! Ja... -Co?! Najpierw go odrzuciłaś, a teraz nie chcesz go mieć na sumieniu, tak?!- dalej krzyczała Łucja Astrid odwróciła się do niej plecami. Łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. -Ja go naprawdę kocham- szepnęła. -Teraz go kochasz? Chyba już trochę za późno- mówiła nadal zła Łucja, trochę już łagodniejszym tonem. -Nie. Nie jest za późno. Zdążymy. Musimy zdążyć. Tracimy czas! Lećmy. Szczerbatku, chodź tu- ostrożnie umieściła Czkawkę w siodle i wskoczyła na smoka tuż za nim. Łucja weszła na Wichurkę i poleciały. Kiedy leciały, Astrid co chwilę spoglądała z troską na Czkawkę. -Ty chyba naprawdę go kochasz, ale jak wytłumaczysz to co się stało?- podleciała do nich Łucja. Astrid opowiedziała jej o wszystkim. Łucja zaczęła jej współczuć. Źle oceniła blondynkę. Wkrótce dotarły do kolejnej wyspy. Postanowiły się tam zatrzymać, bo zaczynało się ściemniać. Wyspa nie była duża, jednak bez problemu znalazły schronienie w jaskini przy strumyku. Łucja poszła poszukać czegoś do jedzenia, a Astrid zmieniała opatrunek Czkawce. Rany pogłębiły się od jadu. Było coraz mnie czasu. -Czkawka, pewnie mnie nie słyszysz, ale ja cię naprawdę kocham. Proszę wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Niedługo znajdziemy odtrutkę i wrócisz do mnie, obiecuję- mówiła do chłopca, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. Starała się do niego mówić jak najczęściej. Wiedziała, że on jej prawdopodobnie nie słyszy, ale nie odważyłaby się mu tego powiedzieć, gdyby był przytomny. Kiedy Łucja wróciła z całą torbą owoców, zjadły kolację i poszły spać. Następnego dnia Astrid obudziła się przed świtem. Czas uciekał. Szybko obudziła Łucję, spakowały się i wyruszyły dalej. Mijały kolejne wyspy, ale żadna nie przypominała tej, której szukały. Leciały tak jeszcze przez 3 dni. Było coraz mniej czasu. Rozdział 5 Od ukąszenia minęło już 6 dni. Stan Czkawki z każdą chwilą się pogarszał. Szczerbatek zmarkotniał, Łucja przycichła, a Astrid coraz częściej przemawiała do ukochanego. -Jutro są twoje urodziny. Jeśli dzisiaj znajdziemy Czarną Wyspę, będziemy mogli je należycie uczcić. Uda się zobaczysz. Nie mogę cię stracić.- łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Astrid nie lubiła okazywać uczuć. Uważała to za słabość. Ale teraz to nie było dla niej ważne. Chciała odzyskać Czkawkę i powiedzieć mu wreszcie co do niego czuje. -Szczerbatku dasz radę lecieć szybciej?- przytuliła chłopaka. Nagle dostrzegła czarny zarys wyspy na horyzoncie. -Jest! To musi być Czarna Wyspa! Czkawka, przeżyjesz! I będziesz mój!- krzyczała dziewczyna. -Nie ciesz się jeszcze, najpierw musimy znaleźć te owoce i zobaczyć, czy to rzeczywiście odtrutka. Jak one w ogóle wyglądają?- spytała Łucja, która z natury była raczej pesymistką. -Jak czarne jagody. Małe, czarne, okrągłe. Natomiast ich zapach każdy odczuwa inaczej, w zależności od tego co kto lubi. Kiedy dotarli do wyspy Czkawka zbladł jeszcze bardziej, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły drgawki. Czas uciekał. -Mamy coraz mniej czasu. Ja idę ze Szczerbatkiem szukać jagód, a ty z wichurą zostajesz i pilnujecie Czkawki- zdecydowała blondynka. Podeszła jeszcze do chłopaka i pocałowała go w policzek- Trzymaj się- szepnęła mu do ucha i poleciała. Dotarła ze Szczerbatkiem do gęstej czarnej puszczy. W samym sercu dzikiego lasu rosły trzy krzaki z jagodami. Wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. "Więc trzeba powąchać"- pomyślała dziewczyna. Pierwsze pachniały świeżym chlebem. Takim samym jaki piekła jej mama zanim zginęła podczas jednego z nalotów smoków. Zapach kojarzył jej się z domem, bezpieczeństwem i z mamą. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Jagody z drugiego krzaka pachniały jej ulubionym ciastem czekoladowym. Kochała ten zapach. Owoce z trzeciego krzaka pachniały lawendą. Zawsze lubiła lawendę, a odkąd na urodziny dostała bukiet tych kwiatów od Czkawki, lubiła je jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogła się zdecydować, więc wzięła garść jagód z każdego krzaka i wróciła do Łucji. -Powąchaj i powiedz które- poleciła koleżance. -Nie mam pojęcia wszystkie pachną pięknie. -To co zrobimy? Może powinnyśmy je wymieszać? -Może.. a co, jeśli mu zaszkodzą? -Nie mogą! -odpowiedziała Astrid. Zabrała się za zgniatanie i wymieszanie jagód. Kiedy skończyła, nałożyła trochę czarnej owocowej masy na rany po ukąszeniu, które natychmiast zniknęły bez śladu. Resztę jagodowej papki wlała w delikatnie rozchylone usta Czkawki. Astrid i Łucja wstrzymały oddech. Po chwili twarz młodego wikinga nabrała koloru, oddychał równo i głęboko, gorączka ustąpiła, a serce biło mocniej i szybciej. Dziewczyny odetchnęły z ulgą. Przeżyje. Będzie dobrze. Nadal jest nieprzytomny. Potrzebuje czasu, żeby dojść do siebie. Ale będzie dobrze. -To pewnie trochę potrwa, więc może poszukajmy schronienia na innej wyspie. Nie podoba mi się tutaj.- powiedziała Łucja. -Dobry pomysł.-zgodziła się Astrid. Po jakimś czasie lotu dotarły na jakąś wyspę. Była całkiem ładna. Znalazły tam niewielką jaskinię, w której Astrid zrobiła dla Czkawki miękkie posłanie z liści i z pomocą Łucji położyła go tam. -No, Czkawka, obudź się wreszcie. Wróć do mnie, proszę- mówiła Astrid. W końcu zasnęła trzymając ukochanego za rękę. Czkawka obudził się w środku nocy. Powoli otworzył oczy. Był słaby, strasznie bolała go głowa. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest i jak się tu znalazł. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim sobie wszystko przypomniał. Ostatnie co pamiętał to wyprawa do lasu z Łucją. I potworny ból w lewym ramieniu. A później te wszystkie koszmary i głos...głos Astrid. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś trzyma go za rękę. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu zobaczył koło siebie śpiącą Astrid. Trzymała jego dłoń w swoich delikatnych zgrabnych palcach. Uśmiechnął się. Zastanawiał się jak do tego doszło. Astrid przecież zawsze traktowała go obojętnie. No... prawie zawsze. Pocałowała go parę razy, ale zawsze myślał, że to pod wpływem chwili albo z litości. Czkawka miał bardzo niską samoocenę, to też wytłumaczył sobie obecną sytuację na swój sposób. Stwierdził, że teraz pewnie dziewczyna bała się o niego, bo to przez nią opuścił wyspę. Może miała wyrzuty sumienia. Mimo to cieszył się. Nie chciał jej budzić. Wyglądała tak słodko. Poza tym bał się, że zabrałaby rękę. Przypomniało mu się, jak zobaczył ją wtedy, z Sączysmarkiem. Widział, jak rozmawiali. Wyglądali na zadowolonych z czegoś, jakby nie mogli się czegoś doczekać. Ale nic więcej... Może to był przypadek. Może nie potrzebnie uciekł. Patrzył na ukochaną. Była taka śliczna. Ach, chciałby żeby kochała go chociaż trochę. "Ale ona mnie nie chce" pomyślał smutno. Ta ostatnia myśl bardzo go zabolała. Wiedział, że jest małym, chudym kaleką, ale zawsze miał nadzieję, że może ona go polubi. Kochał ją i chciał, żeby ona go też kochała. Jednak zawsze miał wrażenie, że Astrid go tak naprawdę nie lubi. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. Rozdział 6 Czkawka nie mógł zasnąć. Wkrótce zaczęło się robić jasno. Chłopak zabrał rękę z dłoni Astrid i usiadł. Po jakiejś chwili dziewczyna się obudziła. Zobaczyła koło siebie zamyślonego Czkawkę. Siedział i patrzył przez wejście do jaskini na wschodzące słońce. Był smutny. -Czkawka, ty żyjesz! Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś?!- spytała trochę obrażona , po czym przytuliła go mocno. -Astrid, ale ja nic nie rozumiem. Gdzie my jesteśmy? I skąd się tu wzięłaś?- pytał zdezorientowany chłopak. Szczerbatek, który do tej pory spał skulony w kącie jaskini obudził się słysząc głos swojego jeźdźca. Uradowany smok podbiegł do swojego pana i zaczął go lizać po twarzy. -Szczerbatek!- krzyknął uradowany wiking.-Tak też cię kocham mordko. Przytulił smoka najmocniej jak umiał. Łucja też się obudziła. -Oo, Czkawka, najwyższy czas, bałam się, że już się nie obudzisz- przywitała się. -Ale ja nadal nic nie wiem- powiedział Czkawka. Łucja opowiedziała mu co się działo od ukąszenia do przybycia Astrid, a Astrid dokończyła opowiadanie. -Dobra to ja pójdę poszukać jakiegoś jedzenia.- zdecydowała Łucja i ruszyła do lasu. -Ale ciągle nie wiem co ty robiłaś na wyspie Łucji- zaczął Czkawka. -Szukałam cię. Nie było cię na Berk, więc wyruszyłam na poszukiwania. Martwiłam się o ciebie. -Tylko dlatego, że nie chciałaś mieć mnie na sumieniu? Bałaś się, że to twoja wina tak?- spytał smutno chłopak. -Nie mów tak, proszę. Wiem, jak to wygląda, ale a nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić- i opowiedziała mu wszystko o spotkaniu z Sączysmarkiem. -Teraz to już bez znaczenia, bo dzisiaj są twoje urodziny. Szkoda, bo to przyjęcie miało być naprawdę super. -Przepraszam Astrid. Nie powinienem od razu odlatywać- Czkawka zwiesił głowę. -Oj, Czkawka, nie denerwuj mnie. Ja pomyślałabym sobie dokładnie to samo. Ale chciałabym dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze. Wiem, że pewnie nie chcesz do tego wracać, jednak muszę wiedzieć. Czy to rzeczywiście był ten czarny sen, taki straszny jak w legendach?- spytała. -Noo.. prawie. Widziałem wszystkie swoje najgorsze wspomnienia i różne straszne wizje, ale pojawiały się też momenty, które dawały mi siłę, żeby wytrzymać resztę. Słyszałem wtedy... a zresztą nie ważne. Pomyślisz, że zwariowałem. -Nie no coś ty, mów. -No to... słyszałem twój głos- chłopak się zarumienił. -Mój? i co mówiłam? -Że... ty mnie....kochasz. I, że chcesz, żebym do ciebie wrócił- zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. -Czyli ty słyszałeś?- teraz Astrid się zarumieniła. Astrid spojrzała mu w oczy. Zobaczyła w nich zaskoczenie przechodzące w nadzieję. -Czyli ty... mówiłaś?- spytał powoli. -No tak, Czkawka, bo ja cię ...kocham. Teraz w jego pięknych, zielonych oczach zobaczyła ogromną radość i jeszcze coś... miłość i oddanie. Przytulił ją. Pocałowali się. -W takim razie od teraz będziesz moja- powiedział. Uśmiechnęła się. -Wszystkiego najlepszego- szepnęła mu do ucha. -Dziękuję- uśmiechnął się do niej. Rozdział 7 Po kilku dniach podróży, dotarli na bezludną wyspę Łucji. Czkawka czuł się już zupełnie dobrze. Cieszył się, że jego uczucie zostało odwzajemnione. Astrid też była szczęśliwa. Za to Łucja była z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zamyślona i nieobecna. Młody wiking martwił się o nią, więc postanowił porozmawiać z nią szczerze, w cztery oczy. Domyślał się, co może być powodem jej dziwnego zachowania, ale chciał się upewnić. -Zostaniesz tu?- spytał. -Co masz na myśli? - Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy nie zamierzasz przypadkiem wrócić do domu, do rodziny. -Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe- odparła krótko. -To może przenieś się do nas na Berk. Na pewno znajdziemy dla ciebie jakieś miejsce. -Nie trzeba, naprawdę, Czkawka, dziękuję, ale poradzę sobie. -I co? Wolisz zostać tu sama? Nie tęsknisz za nikim z twojego królestwa? -Tego nie powiedziałam, ale jeśli wrócę, rodzice zmuszą mnie do ślubu z tym księciem, o którym ci mówiłam podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. - No tak, pamiętam. Mówiłaś też wtedy, że nie chcesz go poślubić, bo kochasz kogoś innego. Tak go kochasz, że został na twojej wyspie i teraz nawet nie wie, czy jeszcze żyjesz -Ale boję się sama tam wrócić. Boję się reakcji rodziców. -Jeśli Astrid się zgodzi, to zabierzemy cię do domu i spróbujesz z nimi porozmawiać, ok? -Nie zgodzi się, za bardzo jej na tobie zależy. Boi się, że coś ci się stanie. -Przekonam ją. Zobaczysz. -Skoro tak mówisz. I Czkawka? -Tak? -Ja... dziękuję * * * Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał poszukać Astrid. Znalazł ją w zatoczce. Oglądała zachód słońca. Była sama. Podleciał do niej. -Czkawka!- ucieszyła się Astrid. -Hej, Astrid, musimy porozmawiać, wskakuj - dziewczyna posłusznie wsiadła na Szczerbatka. Polecieli nad wyspą. Było pięknie. Dawno nie latali we dwójkę na Szczerbatku. Wylądowali na klifie. -To o czym chciałeś mi powiedzieć? -Bo... Astrid... tak się zastanawiałem... czy moglibyśmy polecieć z Łucją na jej wyspę? - spytał nieśmiało. Mimo, że był z Astrid, dziewczyna nadal go onieśmielała. Zresztą Czkawka z natury był nieśmiały. -A wiesz może po co? Wszyscy na Berk bardzo się o ciebie martwią. Spodziewał się podobnej odpowiedzi. Opowiedział jej historię Łucji. -Teraz sama widzisz. Ona nas potrzebuje. -Czkawka, posłuchaj mnie. Na świecie jest pełno zła i nic na to nie poradzisz. Nie możesz pomagać każdemu kto ma jakiś problem, bo takich osób jest za dużo. W wiosce czekają na twój powrót. -Dobrze wiesz, że Łucja to nie każdy. Pomogła mi, a teraz sama potrzebuje pomocy. -To weźmy ją na Berk. -Proponowałem jej, nie chciała. Tęskni za domem. -A ty nie tęsknisz za swoim?! Gdybym cię nie znalazła już byś nie żył, a ty zamiast wrócić na Berk, chcesz znowu wpakować się w kłopoty! Nie pozwolę ci! -No proszę, Astrid, wrócimy zanim się obejrzysz. -A twój tata? Pomyślałeś o nim? Na pewno się zamartwia! Obiecałam mu, że bez ciebie nie wrócę. -Czyli zostawimy ją?- spytał rozżalony chłopiec i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. Były w nich smutek, zawód i bezradność. -Nie patrz tak na mnie... Boję się, Czkawka. A co jeśli coś ci się stanie? Nie wybaczyłabym sobie tego. -Proszę, Astrid. -No dobra, tylko już tak na mnie nie patrz - zgodziła się zrezygnowana dziewczyna, po czym wtuliła się w chudego chłopaka. -Ale obiecaj mi, że nic ci się nie stanie i że wrócisz ze mną cały i zdrowy na Berk. -Obiecuję. Rozdział 8 Następnego dnia rano wyruszyli na Wyspę Różanych Wiatrów. Po pięciu dniach podróży wreszcie dotarli do celu. Astrid strasznie się denerwowała. Kiedy wylądowali było już późne popołudnie. Postanowili nie tracić czasu i od razu udali się w stronę zamku. Był piękny. Przy bramie stali dwaj strażnicy. -Czego chcecie?- spytał jeden z nich. Łucja wystąpiła naprzód. -Jestem Łucja, zaginiona księżniczka. Zaprowadźcie mnie do króla - zażądała władczym tonem. Kiedy pytające spojrzenie strażników powędrowało w stronę Czkawki, jego dziewczyny i ich smoków dodała: -Oni są ze mną, to moi przyjaciele. Strażnicy wyglądali na lekko zdziwionych, mimo to wykonali polecenie następczyni tronu. Zatrzymali ich jednak przed wejściem do sali tronowej. -One też mają wejść? - zapytali wskazując na smoki. Łucja się zawahała. -Nie... lepiej nie, ale kto ich przypilnuje? -Ja mogę - zgłosiła się zrezygnowana Astrid -Tylko proszę, pospieszcie się. -po ostatnich słowach spojrzała smutno na Czkawkę. * * * Weszli do sali tronowej. -A więc to prawda, Łucjo, to naprawdę ty! - krzyknęła królowa. Rodzice podbiegli do córki zaczęli ją witać i przytulać. -Nie gniewacie się, że uciekłam? -Co ty mówisz córeczko. Tęskniliśmy, baliśmy się o ciebie. Nie uciekaj już nigdy więcej. -A co z księciem Arnoldem? -Zginął w wojnie między naszymi królestwami, która wybuchła po twojej ucieczce.- rzekł spokojnie król. -Przepraszam- dziewczyna spuściła głowę. -Nie przejmuj się, kochanie. Wygraliśmy tą wojnę i teraz twój ojciec włada całą wyspą.- pocieszyła ją matka - Ale widzę, że kogoś ze sobą przyprowadziłaś -spojrzała na wysokiego młodzieńca o pięknych zielonych oczach. -Masz rację, mamo, przepraszam. To Czkawka. Syn wodza Wandali, z wyspy Berk. -Miło mi poznać Wasze Wysokości - skłonił się grzecznie chłopak. -To do niego uciekłaś? - spytała z zaciekawieniem królowa - Dobrze zrobiłaś, jest o niebo lepszy od Arnolda. -Ale to nie tak... To tylko ... kolega - broniła się dziewczyna. -I na dodatek to przyszły wódz! -wykrzyknął król. -Mamo, tato, ja nie..- spojrzała bezradnie na Czkawkę. -Ja mam dziewczynę. Przyleciała tu z nami. -To nie jest problem - stwierdził król. -Kocham ją i nigdy jej nie zostawię - oświadczył twardo młody wiking. -Jeszcze zobaczymy. A ty, co o tym sądzisz Łucjo?- spytał król. -Ja... kocham kogoś innego. - odparła księżniczka. -Co proszę?! Kogo niby?! - spytał ostro władca. -Nicka z wioski. Tego, co pracuje w kuźni. - oświadczyła. -Ten wieśniak zginął w wojnie. Lepiej poszukaj sobie godnego partnera. Według mnie, twój kolega świetnie się nadaje.- spojrzał na Czkawkę. Dziewczyna na wieść o śmierci ukochanego wybuchnęła płaczem. Matka zaczęła ją pocieszać. -Och, spokojnie, kochanie. Już nie płacz. Musimy świętować twój powrót, to nie pora na smutki, no już. - przytuliła córkę. -A teraz, Łucjo, wskaż swoim gościom pokoje w zachodnim skrzydle zamku. - przemówił król, kiedy Łucja przestała płakać. -Tato, bo oni latają na smokach, dla nich też znajdzie się miejsce? -Oczywiście, zaprowadź je do stajni. A jak już odprowadzisz swoich gości, przyjdź jeszcze do mnie. -Tak jest, tato. * * * Tymczasem Astrid stała ze smokami pod drzwiami sali tronowej i czekała na Czkawkę. Próbowała podsłuchiwać, ale drzwi były zbyt grube i nic przez nie nie słyszała. "No co tak długo?"- zastanawiała się dziewczyna. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich ukazał się jej ukochany, Łucja i jej rodzice. -Ty musisz być wybranką Czkawki - przywitał się król. -Tak, to dla mnie zaszczyt - dygnęła przed rodzicami Łucji. -Miło nam cię poznać. Teraz Łucja wskaże wam wasze pokoje. - poinformowała królowa, po czym razem z mężem wróciła do sali tronowej. Astrid miała wrażenie, że dziwnie się na nią patrzą. Miała złe przeczucia. Rozdział 9 Łucja bez słowa wskazała swoim gościom ich komnaty, a później poszła zaprowadzić smoki do stajni. Astrid zauważyła, że dziewczyna ma czerwone oczy. Kiedy księżniczka opuściła Czkawkę i Astrid było już strasznie późno. Chłopak umył się i poszedł spać. Jego ukochana chciała pójść w jego ślady, już nawet leżała w łóżku, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Była sama w wielkiej komnacie i czuła się nieswojo. Nie bała się, w końcu była nieustraszoną Astrid Hofferson, ale ciągle miała złe przeczucia. Zastanawiała się też, dlaczego rozmowa w sali tronowej trwała tak długo i dlaczego Łucja płakała. I jeszcze ci jej rodzice! Dlaczego tak dziwnie się na nią patrzyli? To wszystko budziło w niej niepokój. W końcu nie wytrzymała sama ze swoimi wątpliwościami i poszła podzielić się nimi z Czkawką. Stanęła pod drzwiami i zapukała. Cisza. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Zapukała drugi raz, tym razem głośniej. Po chwili otworzył jej zaspany chłopak. -Och, cześć Astrid - ziewnął rozczochrany chłopak - proszę wejdź. -O nie, obudziłam cię? To ja może pójdę...- zmartwiła się dziewczyna. -Nie, nie, wejdź - znowu ziewnął i zaprosił dziewczynę gestem do środka. Weszła. Od razu zauważyła, że komnata jej chłopaka jest o wiele przytulniejsza i lepiej urządzona od tej, którą ona dostała. Usiedli na łóżku. Czkawka popatrzył na Astrid z zaciekawieniem, jednak o nic nie pytał. Czekał aż sama mu powie. Kochała go za to. -Czkawka, przepraszam, nie powinnam... ja tylko...-uciszył ją pocałunkiem. -Co się stało? - spytał. -Mam złe przeczucia. Nie podoba mi się w tym zamku. Nie chcę być sama w tej wielkiej komnacie. Mogę zostać? - spytała nieśmiało. -Jasne - uśmiechnął się do niej.Przytuliła się do niego. -Dlaczego ta rozmowa w sali tronowej trwała tak długo? - spytała Astrid. Czkawka opowiedział dziewczynie o wszystkim, co bynajmniej nie poprawiło jej samopoczucia. -Chcą żebyś z nią był? - spytała przerażona. -Na to wygląda, ale ja jestem z tobą - przypomniał jej młody wiking. -Ale ona jest księżniczką, a ja nikim - stwierdziła ponuro. -Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. Kocham cię, Astrid. Nie wierzysz mi? -Wierzę, ale zaczynam się bać, Czkawka. Co jeśli będą chcieli nas rozdzielić? -Wiesz, że nigdy do tego nie dopuszczę. Położyli się. -Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.- przytulił ją. W jego ramionach czuła się tak bezpiecznie. Wiedziała, że chłopak ją kocha i zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Był taki dobry, taki kochany, zawsze mogła mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Kochała go. Wtuliła się w niego mocniej i zasnęła. Rano pierwsza obudziła się Astrid. Usiadła przy Czkawce i wpatrywała się w jego bladą, piegowatą twarz. Wyglądał tak słodko. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez niego. Po chwili otworzył oczy. -Cześć Milady. Długo nie śpisz? -Nie, przed chwilą się obudziłam. Spojrzała smutno w jego zielone oczy pełne ciepła i miłości. -Co się stało? - spytał. -Wracajmy na Berk. Nie wytrzymam tu dłużej. -Wrócimy, już niedługo, zobaczysz. Przytuliła się do niego. Położyła głowę na piersi chłopaka i wsłuchana w spokojny rytm jego serca próbowała się uspokoić. Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi. -Proszę!- zawołał Czkawka.Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanęła Łucja. -Chyba wam przeszkadzam. To ja może później...- zaczęła zmieszana dziewczyna. -Lepiej powiedz czego chcesz-przerwała jej Astrid. -Chciałam was poprosić, żebyście zeszli na śniadanie, będzie za pół godziny. -Dobrze zejdziemy, jeszcze coś? - spytał Czkawka. -Nie - odpowiedziała księżniczka, po czym wyszła. Czkawka poszedł się umyć.Kiedy był w łazience, do komnaty weszli dwaj żołnierze. Zanim Astrid zdążyła zareagować, oni już ją związali, zakneblowali i zaciągnęli do lochów. Rozdział 10 Kiedy chłopak wrócił do swojej komnaty, dziewczyny już tam nie było. Zajrzał do jej komnaty, która też była pusta. Zdenerwowany zszedł na śniadanie. Tam czekała na niego Łucja z rodzicami. Ale po Astrid nie było ani śladu. Przecież nie zniknęłaby tak bez słowa, nie zostawiłaby go... Coś musiało się jej stać. -Gdzie jest Astrid? - spytał króla. -A co, zostawiła cię twoja ślicznotka? Lepiej zastanów się nad moją propozycją. Daję ci ostatnią szansę. Poślubisz moją córkę? - uśmiechnął się chytrze władca. -Nigdy! Lepiej powiedz co zrobiłeś Astrid! - krzyknął rozzłoszczony Czkawka. Król z rozbawieniem przechylił głowę. -Nie chcesz po dobroci smarkaczu? Jeszcze zobaczymy, czy po torturach nadal będziesz taki twardy. Straże, zabierzcie go do lochu! -Tato, nie możesz! - krzyknęła przerażona Łucja -Cicho dziecko! - zakończył dyskusję władca. Strażnicy brutalnie związali chłopaka i zaciągnęli go do lochu. Pobili też związanego więźnia. Chudy chłopiec stracił przytomność. Po godzinie obudził się na kamiennej posadzce w małej, ciasnej celi. Naprzeciwko, w takiej samej celi była jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Przyjrzał się jej i był w szoku. Przecież to Astrid! Co oni jej zrobili? Cała była posiniaczona i poobijana. Na policzku miała dość głębokie rozcięcie, z którego ciekła krew. Siedziała skulona w kącie swojej celi, twarz ukryła w dłoniach, cała się trzęsła i cicho szlochała. -Astrid! - zawołał. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego czerwonymi od płaczu oczami. -Och, Czkawka! Bałam się, że to koniec, że cię zabili - znowu się rozpłakała. -Hej, spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Uciekniemy stąd, zobaczysz. Kocham cię - łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Czuł, że to wszystko jego wina. Nagle do lochu wszedł król w towarzystwie dwóch strażników. -Mam propozycję - zwrócił się do Czkawki - Jeżeli zgodzisz się poślubić Łucję, wypuszczę ją - wskazał na Astrid - A jeśli nie, to codziennie czeka was to -skinął na jednego ze strażników, który wyciągnął Astrid z celi i zawlókł do ciemnej sali przylegającej do lochu. Po chwili powietrze rozdarł przerażający krzyk. -I wasze smoki czeka to samo - wskazał na dwie cele na końcu lochu, gdzie uwięziony był Szczerbek i Wichura. - Daję ci czas do jutra. Jutro chcę usłyszeć odpowiedź i lepiej, żeby była dobra. Władca opuścił loch. Chwilę później strażnik wrzucił do celi nieprzytomną Astrid. Czkawka usiadł zrezygnowany w kącie swojej ciasnej celi. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach i kapały na podłogę. Postanowił spróbować uciec jeszcze tej nocy. Ale jeśli im się nie uda , to będzie musiał się zgodzić. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nienawidził się poddawać, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie bardzo miał wyjście. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Szczerbatek i Astrid cierpieli. Astrid odzyskała przytomność dopiero późnym popołudniem. -Jak się czujesz? - spytał troskliwie chłopak. -Paskudnie - odpowiedziała cicho. -A dasz radę lecieć na smoku? -Chyba. -To dobrze. Dziś w nocy uciekniemy, zobaczysz. -Mam nadzieję. -Astrid? -No? -Przepraszam, to przeze mnie. -Kocham cię, Czkawka. -Ja ciebie bardziej. A teraz odpocznij. Rozdział 11 Kiedy cały zamek już spał Czkawka zaczął budzić Astrid. -Hej, Astrid, wstawaj! Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. -I co trochę lepiej? - spytał z troską. -Trochę.-odpowiedziała słabo. -Szczerbatku, dasz radę stopić te kraty? - spytał chłopak. Smok potwierdził skinięciem głowy, po czym wziął się do pracy. -Wichura, ty też spróbuj - smoczyca zaczęła ziać ogniem. Szło jej dużo lepiej niż Szczerbatkowi, bo w końcu to śmiertniki zębacze zieją najgorętszym ogniem. Po chwili Wichurka wydostała się ze swojej celi i podbiegła uwolnić Astrid, tymczasem Mordce udało się zrobić dopiero niewielki otwór w grubych, mocnych kratach. Bez trudu mógłby wysadzić kraty plazmą, ale wtedy hałas obudziłby strażników. Smok wyszedł z celi w tym samym czasie, co Astrid. Został już tylko Czkawka. Wtem usłyszeli kroki żołnierzy na schodach. -Nie zdążycie! Astrid, uciekaj! Szczerbatku, zatrzymaj żołnierzy! - smok pobiegł w kierunku schodów. -Nie zostawię cię! - podeszła do celi Czkawki. -Jak cię złapią to już mi nie pomożesz. Leć. I weź to, bo zmarzniesz. - podał jej przez kraty swoją futrzaną kamizelkę. -Jak cię zabiją to też ci już nie pomogę - łzy pociekły jej z oczu. -Leć na Berk i sprowadź pomoc. - powiedział stanowczo. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Jeśli zostanie, to zginą, a jeśli ucieknie to on zginie. Chyba, że na czas sprowadzi pomoc. To chyba jedyna szansa, żeby go uratować. Zbliżyła się do krat i złapała chłopaka za ręce. -Nie chcę cię stracić. Jeżeli tylko nadarzy się okazja to uciekaj. Spróbuję sprowadzić pomoc, ale do Berk jest bardzo daleko - głos jej się załamał. -Leć. Wrócisz po mnie. Szybko, bo nie wiem na jak długo Szczerbatek ich zatrzyma. -Kocham cię - wyszeptała i wsiadła na Wichurkę. Ostatni raz spojrzała w te piękne, zielone oczy i odleciała. Po chwili żołnierze wnieśli do lochu krwawiącego smoka. -Szczerbatek! - wykrzyknął przerażony chłopiec. - Co wy mu zrobiliście?! -Zabił 20 naszych żołnierzy, powinniśmy uśmiercić tę bestię. Lepiej ciesz się, że jeszcze żyje. A jutro, myślę, że czeka cię ciężki dzień. - powiedział jeden ze strażników. -No... Król ostro się wkurzy, jak mu powiemy, że ślicznotka uciekła. - dodał drugi i wyszli. Twarz Czkawki była mokra od łez. Nigdy nie był twardy i nie umiał zbyt dobrze ukrywać emocji. Teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że Astrid leci prosto na Berk. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nie zdąży go uratować, ale chciał jej wmówić, że jest inaczej, żeby odleciała. Chciał, żeby była bezpieczna. Nie mógł zrobić dla niej nic więcej. Żal mu było tylko Szczerbatka. Kochał go. Smok zawsze był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nigdy się od niego nie odwrócił i wspierał go, kiedy nikt inny tego nie robił. To dzięki niemu przestał być samotny. Nie chciał, żeby smok cierpiał przez niego. "Tak naprawdę bez niego nadal byłbym nikim"-pomyślał smutno chłopak. Wkrótce zasnął. Rozdział 12 Astrid wyleciała z zamku i poleciała w kierunku Berk. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Co ona zrobiła? Jak mogła go zostawić? Nie chciała, żeby tak wyszło. Jest taki kochany. Żeby tylko udało jej się sprowadzić pomoc na czas. Żeby nie było za późno. Musi zdążyć. Nie może pozwolić mu zginąć. * * * Rano do lochu przyszedł król. Był strasznie zły. -I co? Twoja ślicznotka uciekła co? Zostawiła cię i nie zobaczycie się już nigdy więcej. A ciebie nie czeka już nic dobrego. Pożałujesz jeszcze. Odrzuciłeś moją propozycję, więc teraz ty i twój smok będziecie umierać w męczarniach. Przekonasz się, że nie znoszę nieposłuszeństwa. - powiedział i wyszedł. Dwaj strażnicy zaciągnęli Czkawkę do sali, w której wczoraj torturowali Astrid. Zadali mu kilka ran ciętych na rękach i nogach, po czym zawlekli chłopca z powrotem do celi. Czkawka leżał na podłodze i patrzył w sufit. Bolało. Nic nie mógł zrobić. Z każdym dniem będzie gorzej. Było mu zimno. Bał się o Szczerbatka. Dzisiaj nie torturowali smoka, bo nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie po wczorajszej walce. Ciekawe co u Astrid. Przynajmniej ona uciekła. Po południu do lochu weszli strażnicy. Ciągnęli jakiegoś chłopaka do celi. Nie było to łatwe, bo wysoki, dobrze zbudowany blondyn wyrywał się i szarpał, ale w końcu udało im się wrzucić go do celi. Kiedy więzień był już zamknięty, strażnicy odeszli bez słowa. -Hej jak masz na imię? - spytał nieznajomy. -Czkawka, a ty? - spytał obojętnie chłopak. Był głodny, zmęczony i ostatnią rzeczą jakiej teraz chciał, było zawieranie nowych znajomości. -Nick - słysząc to młody wiking ożywił się trochę. -Ten z kuźni? - spytał, żeby się upewnić. -No, ale skąd wiesz? -Stąd, że miałem zostać mężem twojej księżniczki. Ale to długa historia. -Jak to? Łucji? Przecież ona uciekła już rok temu. Czkawka opowiedział mu wszystko od początku. -Ten jej ojciec to kretyn. Co my teraz zrobimy? Ona myśli, że nie żyję. -Od ucieczki Astrid strażnicy pilnują nas 24h na dobę. A zresztą bez Szczerbatka i tak nic nie zrobimy. - wskazał na celę ze swoim smokiem, który niedawno odzyskał przytomność, ale nadal był bardzo słaby. -Kto to jest Astrid? -Moja dziewczyna. -I naprawdę nic nie można zrobić? - spytał Nick. -No nie wiem, może ty coś wymyślisz. Wieczorem dostali trochę wody i starego, czerstwego chleba. Porozmawiali jeszcze trochę i poszli spać. Następnego ranka strażnicy wzięli Czkawkę i Szczerbatka na tortury. W południe więźniowie dostali trochę chleba i zepsutej ryby. Czkawka czuł się fatalnie. Przez większość czasu leżał i bezmyślnie patrzył w sufit. Nick próbował go pocieszać, chociaż wiedział, że to bez sensu. Młody wiking, jeszcze niedawno taki rozmowny i otwarty, teraz nie miał siły ani ochoty na rozmowę. Tak minęły kolejne trzy dni. Czwartego dnia król kazał wychłostać chłopaka. Żołnierze króla zaciągnęli Czkawkę do sali tortur. Tam dostał 20 uderzeń biczem. Pierwsze uderzenie. Ból był straszny. Chłopak czuł jak bicz rozcina mu skórę na plecach zostawiając po sobie długą i głęboką ranę. Każde kolejne uderzenie bicza bolało bardziej niż poprzednie. Przy dziesiątym uderzeniu łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Chciał już umrzeć, po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę chciał umrzeć. Nie chciał już czuć tego bólu. I wtedy pomyślał o Astrid. Dobrze, że jej nie spotkało coś takiego. Żeby chociaż ona była bezpieczna. Ogarnęła go fala smutku. Już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Chciałby, żeby była z nim jak będzie umierał. Nie chciał być sam. Bał się. Piętnaste uderzenie. Zemdlał. Rozdział 13 W tym samym czasie Łucja siedziała w swojej komnacie. Myślała o tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich paru dni. Jej ojciec jest potworem. Jak on mógł zrobić coś takiego? Słyszała, że Astrid udało się uciec. Niestety Czkawka nie miał tyle szczęścia. "Byłam głupia. Gdybym uciekła wtedy z Nickiem, nie musiałabym już tu wracać. I nic złego by się nie stało. A teraz Nick nie żyje, a Czkawka umrze i to pewnie już niedługo. To wszystko przeze mnie" - myślała zrozpaczona. Zastanawiała się jak może pomóc Czkawce. W końcu podjęła decyzję. Ucieknie z młodym wikingiem. Wiedziała, że może być z nim kiepsko, więc spakowała do torby bandaże i coś do odkażania ran. Oprócz tego wzięła jeszcze sztylet. W nocy po cichu wymknęła się ze swojej komnaty i udała się do lochu. Więźniów pilnował strażnik. Łucja zakradła się do niego i przyłożyła mu sztylet do gardła. -Jeśli spróbujesz mi przeszkodzić, to osobiście poderżnę ci gardło. A teraz oddaj mi grzecznie klucze. - rozkazała. -Księżniczka Łucja? Ale król zabronił... - dziewczyna mocniej przycisnęła broń do szyi strażnika kalecząc mu delikatnie skórę. -Król jest okrutnym świrem. A teraz daj mi te klucze - strażnik nadal był w szoku. Po chwili się otrząsnął. -Jeśli ci je oddam on mnie zabije i moją rodzinę też. -To uciekniesz z nami. Po raz ostatni ci mówię: oddaj te klucze! - strażnik posłusznie oddał klucze. Nie chciał służyć dłużej złemu władcy, a teraz wreszcie miał okazję uciec. -Świetnie, a teraz leć po swoją rodzinę. Za pół godziny chcę was widzieć w porcie. A jeśli piśniesz komukolwiek choć słowo to przekonasz się, że potrafię być równie okrutna i brutalna jak mój ojciec. Chociaż wolałabym tego uniknąć - przemówiła księżniczka, na co strażnik pobiegł do domu. Łucja weszła do lochu i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła. W jednej z cel spał jej Nick! Podbiegła tam i uwolniła ukochanego. Obudził się. -Łucja! - przytulił dziewczynę. -Nick! Jak to możliwe? Przecież ojciec mówił, że nie żyjesz. Ty masz pojęcie jak ja się czułam? Wróciłam na wyspę tylko dla ciebie, a ten stary kłamca powiedział, że zginąłeś! I to przeze mnie! - łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Spojrzała z miłością w jego wesołe, brązowe oczy. Tak strasznie za nim tęskniła. -Słuchaj, też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale skoro myślałaś, że nie żyję, to raczej nie przyszłaś tu po mnie, prawda? - i spojrzał w stronę Czkawki. Ona też popatrzyła w tamtą stronę i w jednej chwili łzy szczęścia zmieniły się w łzy bólu i współczucia. Podeszła do nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Leżał na ziemi w kałuży krwi. Był blady i zimny. Jego puls był ledwo wyczuwalny, a oddech płytki i nierówny. -Co oni mu zrobili? - spytała przerażona. -No wiesz, codziennie go torturowali. Nawet nie najgorzej to znosił, dopóki twój ojciec nie kazał go wychłostać dzisiaj rano. - skrzywił się. Łucja odkaziła i opatrzyła plecy Czkawki. -A co ze Szczerbatkiem? - spytała. -Słabo. Też go torturowali. Nie ma siły się ruszyć - poinformował smutno Nick. -To chyba będziemy musieli go zostawić - zmartwiła się dziewczyna. -Czkawka cię zabije. On kocha tego smoka. -Wiem, ale nie damy rady - odpowiedziała cicho. -Zaniesiesz go do portu?- wskazała na Czkawkę. -Jasne. W porcie czekał na nich strażnik z żoną i z małą córeczką. Łucja kazała im zająć jeden statek. Drugi zajęła sama z Nickiem i Czkawką. Wypłynęli. * * * Astrid po czterech dniach podróży dotarła na Berk. Doleciała w rekordowo krótkim czasie, bo zrobiła tylko jeden dłuższy postój na spanie. Kiedy doleciała na wyspę było już późno. Była strasznie zmęczona. Jej dom stał pusty, mieszkała sama od śmierci rodziców. Jej mama zginęła już dawno podczas smoczego nalotu, a tata trzy lata temu w jednym z poszukiwań smoczego leża. Tęskniła za nimi. Nie miała już prawie nikogo, więc tym bardziej nie chciała stracić Czkawki. Ale młoda wojowniczka nie zamierzała iść do siebie. Udała się prosto do domu wodza. Zapukała do drzwi. -Ooo Astrid miło cię widzieć. Znalazłaś go? - spytał z nadzieją wódz. Bardzo martwił się o syna. Kochał go i nie chciał go stracić. Poza synem nie miał już nikogo. Bez Czkawki w domu było strasznie pusto i smutno. -To dłuższa historia. -W takim razie wejdź proszę - i zaprosił ją do kuchni. Tam dał jej ciepłą herbatę i czekał, aż opowie mu czego się dowiedziała w sprawie Czkawki. Dziewczyna opowiedziała mu o wszystkim. Stoick się zmartwił. -Dasz radę wyruszyć tam jutro rano z resztą jeźdźców? - spytał. -Jasne, tylko muszę się przespać. -Jak chcesz możesz zostać tutaj, w pokoju Czkawki. -Bardzo chętnie, dziękuję. To ja już może pójdę, bo jestem padnięta. -Dobry pomysł. A jutro z samego rana wyruszycie po Czkawkę. Dziewczyna dopiła herbatę, umyła się i poszła do pokoju swojego chłopaka. Bardzo lubiła to miejsce. Ściany pokoju były oklejone projektami i rysunkami Czkawki. Na biurku leżał niedokończony rysunek ze Szczerbatkiem. Otworzyła szufladę. W środku było pełno rysunków. Chłopiec uwielbiał rysować i potrafił robić to godzinami, a jego rysunki były naprawdę świetne. Astrid zaczęła przeglądać prace chłopaka. Większość przedstawiała Szczerbatka i nowe gatunki smoków, ale było też całkiem dużo rysunków z nią. Na wszystkich wyglądała ślicznie. Na niektórych była starsza, na innych młodsza. Pierwsze rysunki były z przed czterech, może nawet pięciu lat. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak długo biedny Czkawka ukrywał swoje uczucia. A ona była dla niego taka okropna. Dalej przeglądała szkice swojego ukochanego. Ostatni przedstawiał ich pierwszy wspólny lot na Szczerbatku. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od kartki. Postanowiła zachować sobie ten rysunek. Bez Czkawki było jej ciężko. Nie miała nikogo. Położyła się na łóżku. Poduszka nadal pachniała jej chłopakiem. Schowała w niej twarz i zaczęła cicho szlochać. Bała się. Chciała znowu mieć go przy sobie. W końcu zasnęła. Rozdział 14 Rano blondynkę obudziło pukanie do drzwi. Nie wyspała się. W nocy co chwila się budziła, a za każdym razem kiedy udało jej się już zasnąć we śnie nawiedzało ją to spojrzenie. Spojrzenie dużych zielonych oczu przepełnionych miłością, smutkiem i strachem. Właśnie to wyrażały oczy Czkawki, gdy widziała je po raz ostatni. -Astrid, mogę wejść? - usłyszała zza drzwi głos Stoicka. -Tak, proszę. -Wiesz, nie chciałbym cię poganiać, ale chyba powinnaś pozbierać jeźdźców i ruszać w drogę. W kuchni czeka na ciebie śniadanie. - przemówił wódz. -Dziękuję już schodzę Zeszła na dół, zjadła śniadanie, pożegnała się z wodzem i wyszła. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, ale dziewczyna wiedziała, że teraz każda sekunda jest na wagę złota. Poszła do siebie, przebrała się i spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do torby. Poszła obudzić Wichurkę. Dała smoczycy trochę kurczaka, po czym poleciały po pozostałych jeźdźców. Kiedy wszyscy już się zebrali, wyruszyli na północ. -Yyyy... A gdzie my właściwie lecimy? - spytała Szpadka. -Na Wyspę Różanych Wiatrów. -Eeee... A po co my tam lecimy? - spytał Mieczyk. -Uratować Czkawkę. - odpowiedziała Astrid. -Cooo? - spytały chórem bliźniaki. -Czkawka jest tam uwięziony.-wytłumaczył Śledzik. -Ale, że gdzie? - wtrącił się Sączysmark. -Och! Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Zamknijcie się i chociaż raz mnie posłuchajcie! - wybuchnęła Astrid - Czkawka jest uwięziony na Wyspie Różanych Wiatrów, bo nie chciał poślubić księżniczki Łucji, co nie spodobało się jej ojcu. Teraz torturują go za nieposłuszeństwo, a my musimy mu pomóc zanim będzie za późno! -Aaaaaaaa... -No dobra, ale właściwie czemu nie chciał jej poślubić? Wreszcie któraś go chce, taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć. - stwierdził Sączysmark. Policzki Astrid poczerwieniały. -Bo on kocha inną. - odpowiedziała cicho. -A skąd to wiesz? - spytał Śledzik. -A zresztą ona go pewnie nie kocha - wtrącił Mieczyk. -Ale ty jesteś głupi brat. - skomentowała Szpadka. -Czemu? Przecież dobrze mówi . - odezwał się Sączysmark. -Ale ona go kocha! - krzyknęła Astrid, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. -Skąd wiesz? - spytał Mieczyk. -Bo to Astrid go kocha, idioto - odpowiedziała na jego pytanie Szpadka. -Przecież Astrid jest moja! - zaprotestował Smark. -Nieprawda! - krzyknęła Astrid po czym wystrzeliła w niego kolcami z ogona Wichury, tak, że prawie spadł z Hakokła. -Misia, wyluzuj. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że wolisz tego chudzielca ode mnie. -Wolę - ucięła krótko. Sączysmarka zamurowało. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w dziewczynę. -No co? Zatkało was czy co? Zresztą nie ważne, teraz musimy go znaleźć. - w ten sposób zakończyła rozmowę. * * * Czarny smok leżał bez ruchu w ciasnej celi. Nigdzie nie było jego pana. Ktoś go zabrał, już parę dni temu. Chyba, że uciekł. Ale nie, przecież by go nie zostawił. Chyba, że nie wytrzymał tortur i... nie. Przecież nie mógł zostawić go samego. Smok bardzo przeżywał rozłąkę z jeźdźcem. Po zniknięciu pana nadal go bili i ranili. Bolało. Ale odkrył też, że nie biją tak mocno jak jest w złym stanie. Dlatego od wczoraj udawał zdechłego i rzeczywiście przestali go bić. Jednak od zniknięcia swojego przyjaciela gad stracił chęć do życia. Całymi dniami leżał nieruchomo i starał się unikać tortur. Rozdział 15 Po pięciu dniach podróży jeźdźcy dotarli wreszcie do królestwa Łucji. Astrid strasznie się bała o Czkawkę. Nie dopuszczała jednak do siebie myśli, że chłopak może już nie żyć. Zatrzymali się w lesie niedaleko zamku i jeszcze raz powtórzyli od początku cały plan. -Dobra, szkoda czasu Sączysmark, Śledzik, idźcie już - rozkazała blondynka. Chłopcy zostawili smoki w obozie i poszli do zamku. Przy wejściu zatrzymali ich strażnicy. -Czego chcecie? - spytali nieuprzejmie. -Musimy natychmiast porozmawiać z królem. - odparł Śledzik. -W jakiej sprawie? -Bardzo pilnej i tajnej, to co wpuścicie nas, czy będziemy tu tak stać? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Sączysmark. Strażnicy niechętnie wpuścili nieznajomych. Wikingowie udali się prosto do króla. -Kim jesteście i co was do mnie sprowadza? - spytał władca. -Jesteśmy wysłannikami wodza z Berk. Ścigamy syna wodza, takiego chudego chłopaka. Zielone oczy, brązowe włosy, nie ma jednej nogi. - odpowiedział Śledzik. -Czemu go szukacie? - spytał nieufnie król. -Bo został skazany na śmierć za nielegalne tresowanie smoków i szereg innych przestępstw, ale łotr nam uciekł. Podróżował z taką blondynką. Już udało nam się ją schwytać, jednak nie chciała powiedzieć, gdzie jest Czkawka - poinformował zgodnie z planem Sączysmark. Król nie wyczuł podstępu. -Rzeczywiście, był tu taki i nawet zamknąłem go w lochach. Od razu widać, że to podejrzany typ. Chętnie bym wam go oddał, ale niestety uciekł jakiś tydzień temu. Myślę jednak, że niedługo go znajdziemy. Kiedy uciekł był ledwo żywy. A zresztą bez smoka nie mógł uciec daleko. -Jak to bez smoka? - zdziwił się Śledzik. -No normalnie. Smok został w lochu, a chłopak zniknął. Podejrzewam, że moja córka uciekła z nim. Jeżeli ich znajdziecie, odeślijcie ją na moją wyspę, zgoda? Moi ludzie też ich szukają i jeżeli znajdą chłopaka jeszcze żywego, z pewnością oddamy go w wasze ręce, żebyście mogli sami wymierzyć mu karę na jaką zasłużył. - obiecał król wyraźnie zadowolony. -Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość. A czy możemy zabrać tą bestię na naszą wyspę? - spytał Śledzik. -Proszę, bierzcie kiedy tylko chcecie. - zgodził się łaskawie - ale nie wiem jak go zabierzecie. Jest ledwo żywy. -Nasze smoki nam pomogą. * * * Godzinę później Sączysmark i Śledzik szli ze swoimi smokami za strażnikami przez mroczne korytarze zamku. Po chwili doszli do lochów. W ciemnej celi na samym końcu leżał nieruchomo Szczerbatek. Wyglądał okropnie. Sztukamięs i Hakokieł wynieśli smoka z zamku. Sączysmark i Śledzik pożegnali się ze strażnikami i ruszyli za smokami do obozowiska. Astrid czekała na nich zniecierpliwiona. Najpierw zobaczyła smoki. Za nimi szli jeźdźcy, ale nigdzie nie było Czkawki. Dlaczego? Przecież on nigdy nie zostawiłby Szczerbatka. A gdyby ich plan nie wypalił to nie odzyskaliby nocne furii. Podbiegła do czarnego smoka. Był w nie najlepszym stanie, ale wyczuł jej obecność i powoli otworzył oczy. Bardzo lubił dziewczynę. Przy niej nareszcie poczuł się bezpiecznie. Wiedział, że ona nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić. Ale gdzie jest jego pan? Gdzie jego przyjaciel? Przecież nie mógł go zostawić... nie mógł odejść... Astrid opatrzyła rany smoka. -Gdzie jest Czkawka? - spytała ze łzami w oczach. Bała się odpowiedzi, ale musiała ją poznać. - Uciekł - odpowiedział Sączysmark. -Jak to uciekł? Przecież nie zostawiłby Szczerbatka! - No wiem mi też to wydaje się dziwne. Król powiedział, że uciekł z księżniczką. - powiedział Śledzik. -Musimy to sprawdzić. Mógł was okłamać. - stwierdziła Astrid. * * * W nocy Astrid, Szpadka i Mieczyk polecieli do zamku. Podlecieli do komnaty Łucji i weszli przez okno. Księżniczki nigdzie nie było. Przeszukali prawie cały zamek i nic. Zostały już tylko lochy. Bliźniaki miały odwrócić uwagę strażników, ale okazało się, że nikt nie pilnuje mrocznego więzienia. Astrid po cichu przeszła korytarzem wzdłuż ciemnych cel, jednak nikogo tam nie było. Razem z bliźniakami bez przeszkód opuściła zamek i udała się do obozu. -W zamku go nie ma. Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście uciekł z Łucją. - poinformowała smutno swoich towarzyszy w obozie. -Nie martw się Astrid, znajdziemy go. Jutro z samego rana możemy wyruszyć na poszukiwania - zaproponował Śledzik. -Nie - przerwała mu blondynka - najpierw musimy bezpiecznie dostarczyć Szczerbatka na Berk. -Ale wtedy możemy już nie znaleźć Czkawki. -Wiem, ale jeżeli uciekł z Łucją, to ona się nim zaopiekuje. Znam Czkawkę i wiem, że chciałby przede wszystkim żeby Szczerbatek był bezpieczny. - powiedziała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. -No to może ja z Sączysmarkiem wyruszę go poszukać, a ty i bliźniaki... -Nie ma mowy nie będziemy się rozdzielać. -No dobra, w takim razie jutro wyruszamy na Berk - zgodził się zrezygnowany Śledzik i poszedł spać. Wszyscy już spali, tylko Astrid nie mogła zasnąć. Myślała o Czkawce. Uciekł. Ale był w ciężkim stanie. I Łucja z nim była. Nie wiedziała co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Tęskniła za nim. Chciała jeszcze raz spojrzeć w te duże zielone oczy. Samotna łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Wiedziała jedno: kocha go i zrobi wszystko, żeby go znaleźć. W końcu zasnęła. Rozdział 16 Czkawka otworzył powoli oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczył to pełne troski spojrzenie brązowych oczu Łucji. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest i co się stało. Ostatnie co pamiętał to... tortury. Nadał bolały go plecy. Chyba był pod pokładem jakiegoś statku. -Czkawka! Jak się czujesz? - spytała niepewnie księżniczka. -Nie jest najgorzej. - spróbował się podnieść. Jęknął z bólu, ale udało mu się usiąść. Rozejrzał się dookoła. -Gdzie Szczerbatek? - spytał. Łucja wiedziała, że prędzej czy później padnie to pytanie, ale nie sądziła, że stanie się to tak szybko. Nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć. Czuła się tak jakby miała wytłumaczyć małemu dziecku, że któreś z jego rodziców nie żyje. No bo co ona ma mu powiedzieć? Że jego najlepszy przyjaciel już pewnie nie żyje albo właśnie umiera w samotności i cierpieniu? "Nick miał rację on mnie znienawidzi" - pomyślała. - "Ale chciałam dobrze". Chyba za długo się zastanawiała, bo na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się niepokój. Nie chciała żeby tak wyszło... -Łucjo, gdzie on jest? - spytał jeszcze raz i spojrzał na dziewczynę tymi wielkimi zielonymi oczami. Nie wytrzymała, rozpłakała się i przytuliła Czkawkę. -Czkawka......ja... ja nie chciałam..... ale nie mogliśmy go zabrać......nie dalibyśmy rady....i...i on... został - mówiła przez łzy. - ale błagam, nie gniewaj się na mnie... ja... ja chciałam ci pomóc. Oczy chłopaka wypełniły się łzami. Czuł pustkę. Zostawił najlepszego przyjaciela. Stracił go. Został sam. Nie wiedział nawet, czy Astrid doleciała bezpiecznie na Berk... Teraz może mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego ukochana uratuje Szczerbatka. Czkawka rozpłakał się już na dobre. I siedział tak przytulony do szlochającej Łucji, pogrążony w czarnych myślach. Przez chwilę miał wszystko: najlepszego przyjaciela, ukochaną dziewczynę... Był szczęśliwy. I co? I teraz płynie jakąś rozklekotaną łódką, nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest i nie wie jak wrócić do domu. Oprócz tego jego smok był torturowany, a Astrid ostatni raz widział jak ranna odlatywała w stronę Berk. A to wszystko przez to, że chciał pomóc Łucji. Ale nie winił dziewczyny za to co się stało. W końcu chciała dobrze. Zresztą sam przekonywał ja żeby spróbowała pogodzić się z ojcem. No ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że jej tatuś jest okrutnym i bezwzględnym tyranem nie zdolnym do żadnych ludzkich uczuć czy odruchów? Nie wiedział. Jakby wiedział to by tam nie poleciał. -Jak dawno to było? Jak dawno uciekliśmy? - spytał kiedy się już trochę uspokoił. -Dwa tygodnie temu. Tak około - odpowiedziała cicho brązowowłosa księżniczka. Czyli nie było sensu wracać po Szczerbatka. Jeżeli Astrid go nie odbiła to jest już pewnie martwy. Nie wiedział co z sobą zrobić. Plecy go bolały, źle się czuł, nie miał przy sobie nikogo bliskiego... Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Łucja. -Słuchaj Czkawka, wzięłam z zamku twoją torbę może coś z niej ci się przyda - podała mu brązową torbę z krzyżem Berk. Chłopak podziękował i wziął od niej torbę. -Ja naprawdę nie chciałam...-zaczęła cicho. -Nie, to nie twoja wina. Uratowałaś mnie. Nie mogłaś zrobić nic więcej. - przerwał jej stanowczo. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Wtedy coś mu się przypomniało. -A Nick? Znalazłaś go? - spytał. Dziewczynę ucieszyła zmiana tematu. -Tak, jest tu z nami, na górnym pokładzie. Martwił się o ciebie. - była taka szczęśliwa. Przynajmniej komuś ta przygoda wyszła na dobre. -Cieszę się, że jesteście razem. - powiedział cicho. Tak naprawdę to strasznie im zazdrościł. Chciałby być teraz z Astrid. Tak strasznie brakowało mu dziewczyny. Łucja chyba to wyczuła, bo znowu spoważniała. -Nie martw ty też ją znajdziesz - próbowała go pocieszyć. Po chwili doszła jednak do wniosku, że chłopak woli zostać sam. Nie powiedział jej tego wprost, żeby jej nie urazić, więc spytała żeby się upewnić. -Pewnie chcesz zostać sam? - spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. -A nie obrazisz się? Wiesz, muszę trochę pomyśleć - odpowiedział nieśmiało. -Rozumiem cię doskonale. A nie jesteś głodny? - spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Był głodny. Przez to wszystko zapomniał o czymś tak podstawowym, jak głód. -Jestem i to bardzo - powiedział wciąż lekko zdziwiony. Łucja się uśmiechnęła. -Zaraz przyniosę ci rybę. - i wyszła. Po chwili przyniosła mu rybę i zostawiła go samego. Czkawka był bardzo głodny, więc zjadł szybko. Myślał o swoich bliskich, o Berk, o Astrid, o Szczerbatku... I doszedł do wniosku, że musi jak najszybciej dojść do siebie i znaleźć drogę powrotną na Berk. * * * Astrid obudziła się bardzo wcześnie. Nie mogła spać, ciągle zastanawiała się czy podjęła dobrą decyzję. Podeszła do Szczerbatka. Smok się obudził. Czuł się już lepiej niż wczoraj, ale był za słaby, żeby samodzielnie lecieć. Dziewczyna obudziła swoich towarzyszy i zaczęła przygotowywać się do podróży. Po godzinie wszyscy byli gotowi do odlotu. Hakokieł wziął Szczerbatka i polecieli. Ze względu na rannego smoka musieli lecieć wolniej niż wcześniej. Dolecieli dopiero po 8 dniach podróży. Astrid strasznie się martwiła. Nie sądziła, że powrót na Berk zajmie im aż tyle czasu. A co jeśli Czkawka ... Nie, starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie takich myśli, za bardzo ją dołowały. No ale dotarli już na miejsce. Był późny wieczór. Jeźdźcy zabrali Szczerbatka do domu wodza. Zapukali, drzwi otworzył im Stoick. -Szczerbatek! - ucieszył się na widok smoka. Rozejrzał się i zmarkotniał po chwili. -A gdzie Czkawka? -Uciekł. - odpowiedziała krótko Astrid. Wódz otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, po czym zaprosił gości do środka. Szczerbatka położyli w pokoju Czkawki. Smok był zmęczony podróżą, więc zasnął szybko. Natomiast dziewczyna i jej towarzysze zeszli do kuchni i opowiedzieli Stoickowi o przebiegu wyprawy. Bardzo się zmartwił. Było widać, że boi się o syna. -Na pewno jesteście zmęczeni, zmykajcie do domów, a jutro zastanowimy się co robić dalej - rzekł w końcu wódz. Jeźdźcy po kolei opuszczali dom wodza. Astrid skierowała się w stronę swojego domu. Wichurka już spała. Dziewczyna nie obudziła zmęczonej smoczycy, bo uznała, że po tak długim locie przyda jej się odpoczynek. Jednak sama nie chciała iść spać. Postanowiła przejść się na spacer. Nogi same poniosły ją w stronę klifów. Usiadła i wpatrywała się w cichy i spokojny ocean, który w księżycowym blasku wyglądał tak mrocznie i tajemniczo. Wojowniczka myślała o Czkawce. Było jej strasznie smutno. Tak bardzo chciała się do kogoś przytulić. Do mamy, do taty albo do swojego chłopaka. Ale nie mogła. Była sama. Całkiem sama. Straciła rodzinę, a teraz jeszcze Czkawkę. Łzy pociekły jej z oczu. Czy on jeszcze w ogóle żyje? Jeśli tak to gdzie jest? I co robi? * * * W tym samym czasie setki, a może nawet tysiące mil od Berk na jakimś statku szczupły siedemnastolatek wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo i rozmyślał. Jak ma wrócić do domu? Jak znaleźć drogę? Nie miał pojęcia. Chciał znów być wśród przyjaciół i bliskich. Tęsknił za wioską, za ojcem, za Astrid. Ale chyba najbardziej brakowało mu Szczerbatka, tym bardziej, że jego smok mógł być już... martwy. Rany na plecach Czkawki powoli zaczynały się zrastać, mógł wstawać i chodzić, ale robił to rzadko W swojej torbie znalazł notes i ołówek. Od tamtej pory ciągle siedzi pod pokładem i rysuje, albo leży i nic nie robi. Chłopak wpadł w depresję. Nie mógł pogodzić się z utratą najlepszego przyjaciela. Poza tym na statku czuł się niepotrzebny. Miał wrażenie, że przeszkadza Łucji i Nickowi ... Byli razem tacy szczęśliwi, a on po prostu im zazdrościł. Tęsknił za Astrid i oddałby wszystko, żeby była z nim teraz. Potrzebował jej. Często zastanawiał się: czy udało jej się dotrzeć na Berk? Czy szukała go? Czy zabrała Szczerbatka z zamku? I co teraz robi? Rozdział 17 Astrid spała krótko. Z samego rana udała się do wodza, żeby ustalić jakiś plan. Nie starała się już nawet udawać, że będzie łatwo. Byli w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Po pierwsze nie wiedzieli czy Czkawce udało się przeżyć, a po drugie nawet jeśli przeżył, to nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, w którą stronę popłynął. Mimo to w sercu dziewczyny tlił się jeszcze promyczek nadziei, który dawał jej siłę do dalszego działania. Zebrała jeźdźców i razem poszli do Stoicka. Wódz już na nich czekał. Ustalili, że wyruszą za godzinę i polecą w kierunku królestwa Łucji. Tam podzielą się na dwie grupy (Astrid z bliźniakami, Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem) i rozdzielą się. Okrążą wyspę i przeszukają okolice. Następnie spotkają się po drugiej stronie wyspy i razem wrócą do domu. Przed opuszczeniem wyspy Astrid poszła do Szczerbatka. Smok czuł się lepiej, ale bardzo przeżywał rozłąkę ze swoim panem. Dziewczyna doskonale go rozumiała. -Trzymaj się Szczerbatku. Znajdziemy go. Obiecuję. - przytuliła się do smoka, a on polizał ją na pożegnanie. Wkrótce wyruszyli. Po pięciu dniach podróży rozdzielili się. Przeszukanie okolic wyspy zajęło im około 10 dni. Nie znaleźli jednak Czkawki. Astrid znowu wróciła na wyspę bez niego. Coraz więcej czasu spędzała w samotności, a każdego wieczoru płakała cicho w poduszkę. Szczerbatek wyzdrowiał. Dziewczyna często na nim latała, wiedziała, że on by tego chciał. Latała na różne dalekie i nieznane wyspy z nadzieją, że pewnego dnia znajdzie swojego chłopaka. I tak mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie miesiące, a Czkawki nigdzie nie było. * * * Od ucieczki z Wyspy Różanych Wiatrów minęło już parę miesięcy. Jedyną pamiątką z tej jakże miłej wyprawy były jasne, podłużne blizny na plecach Czkawki. Znowu płynęli. Trochę to się robiło nudne. Dookoła tylko ocean, a do jedzenia tylko ryby. Raz na jakiś czas wyspa i kilkudniowa przerwa. Czkawka bardzo się zmienił przez ten czas. Już nie był pogodnym, wesołym i kontaktowym chłopcem. Zamknął się w sobie. Z nikim nie rozmawiał, a już na pewno nie o swoich uczuciach, obawach i problemach. Nie miał pojęcia jak wrócić do domu i to go przybijało chyba najbardziej. Wpadł w stan totalnego otępienia. Stracił chęć do życia i stał się strasznie ponury. Wszystko było mu obojętne. Łucja i Nick martwili się o niego, poza tym żal im było młodego wikinga. -Czkawka, weź się w końcu w garść! - krzyknął Nick. Czkawka w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Wiem, że jest ci trudno, ale musisz znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Umiesz walczyć? - spytał. -Niezbyt. -odpowiedział krótko wiking. -To się nauczysz - i rzucił mu kij. Chłopak złapał i wstał. Po chwili zaczęli się bić. Nick udzielał Czkawce instrukcji i co jakiś czas pokazywał jak wykonywać ciosy lub je odpierać. Mimo licznych wskazówek i tak nieźle obił swojego towarzysza. Od tamtej pory codziennie poświęcali przynajmniej godzinę na treningi. Z każdym kolejnym starciem Czkawka był coraz silniejszy. Doszedł do wniosku, że Nick miał rację, jak ma jakieś zajęcie, to lepiej znosi rozłąkę z bliskimi. Co nie znaczy, że zapomniał albo już nie tęskni. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo brakowało mu tych paru osób, które tak kochał. Bez nich jego życie straciło kolory, ale wierzył, że uda mu się wrócić. Rozdział 18 Dwie łodzie płynęły koło siebie przez niespokojny ocean. Na jednej był strażnik i jego rodzina, a na drugiej Łucja, Nick i Czkawka. Zbliżała się burza. Czarne chmury przysłoniły słońce, z daleka słychać już było pierwsze grzmoty. Fale stawały się coraz większe, a na statkach strasznie kołysało. Zagrzmiało głośniej. -Zaraz rozpęta się burza, musimy wyrzucić wszystkie metalowe rzeczy - krzyknął Nick do swoich towarzyszy. Zaczęli wyrzucać tarcze, miecze, nawet łyżki i widelce, aż na pokładzie została już tylko jedna rzecz... Czkawka miał za sobą kilka niezbyt miłych doświadczeń dotyczących piorunów i metalu, ale perspektywa skakania na jednej nodze przez resztę podróży do domu też go specjalnie nie kręciła. Usiadł, zdjął protezę i spojrzał na nią. Łucja podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. -Wiem, że będzie ci ciężko, ale zastanów się, jeżeli piorun uderzy w łódź, spali ją... co bardziej przyda ci się na środku oceanu łódź czy noga? - spytała. Westchnął. Wiedział, że dziewczyna ma rację. Wziął głęboki wdech, wstał i rzucił protezę w spienione fale. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Stał na jednej nodze i patrzył w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą zniknęła metalowa noga. Nawet nie wiedział, że jest tak przywiązany do tego kawałka metalu. W końcu nie rozstawał się z nim przez ostatnie dwa lata. Wiązało się z nim bardzo dużo wspomnień. Podobnie czuł się jak po raz pierwszy zobaczył, że nie ma lewej nogi. Teraz znowu z całą mocą uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie będzie jak inni, że już zawsze będzie kaleką. Na codzień nie przeszkadzało mu to, ale raz na jakiś czas wspomnienia wracały. Ogień, płomienie, ból i ciemność. Czkawka raczej nie lubił użalać się nad sobą i bardzo rzadko wracał do tamtych wydarzeń. Minęły już dwa lata od tamtego czasu. Szybko nauczył się chodzić z protezą i wcale nie czuł się niepełnosprawny. Ale teraz... Stracił wszystko, nawet tą głupią nogę. Bez niej był strasznie bezbronny. Teraz wiedział jak czuł się Szczerbatek uwięziony bez lotki w Kruczym Urwisku. Na samą myśl o smoku łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Burza skończyła się po około godzinie. Zza chmur wyłoniło się słońce. Czkawka siedział na pokładzie i patrzył na spokojne już morze. Było mu smutno. Chciał wrócić do domu. Następnego dnia dopłynęli do jakiejś wyspy. Leżała na niej mała osada. Podpłynęli do niej i zostawili łodzie w zatoczce. Czkawka z pomocą Łucji i Nicka doskoczył jakoś do wioski. -Czkawka! - zawołała go czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Podbiegła do niego i go przytuliła. -Heathera, cześć to twoja wyspa? -spytał chłopak. -Tak, ale co ty tu robisz? I gdzie zgubiłeś nogę? - zapytała uśmiechnięta. -To dłuższa historia. Słuchaj, moi towarzysze szukają domu, mogliby zostać tutaj? - i przedstawił jej strażnika, jego rodzinę, Nicka i Łucję. -Jasne, nie ma problemu. To może chodźcie do mnie i opowiecie mi o wszystkim. -Świetny pomysł - zgodził się Czkawka. Doszli do domu dziewczyny i usiedli przy stole w kuchni. Czkawka zaczął opowiadać. W końcu doszedł do momentu ucieczki. -Uciekliśmy, ale Szczerbatek... został - głos mu się załamał, a do oczu napłynęły łzy. Heathera go przytuliła. Nic nie mówiła, bo wiedziała, że i tak nie pocieszy przyjaciela. Chłopak postanowił wziąć się w garść. -Macie tu kuźnię? - spytał. -Jasne, ale kowal jest chory - powiedziała. -To nie problem - wtrącił Nick, który całe życie spędził w kuźni. -Ok, macie szczęście, rodzice wyjechali, więc trzy osoby mogą zostać u mnie, a reszta pójdzie do twierdzy, dopóki nie znajdziemy dla niej domu. To kto zostaje? - spytała. -Chyba ja z Nickiem i z Łucją - odpowiedział Czkawka. -Dobra to się rozgośćcie dwie osoby do pokoju rodziców, jedna do mojego, a ja odprowadzę waszych towarzyszy do twierdzy. I wyszła ze strażnikiem i jego rodziną. Wróciła sama po około 15 minutach. W międzyczasie ustalili, że Łucja i Nick wezmą pokój rodziców, a Czkawka będzie w pokoju z Heatherą. Później zaprowadziła Nicka i Czkawkę do kuźni, żeby mogli zrobić nową protezę dla chłopaka. Brunetka zostawiła chłopców i wróciła do domu. Wieczorem Czkawka wyszedł z kuźni na nowej nodze, którą według jego wskazówek zrobił Nick. Była wygodna. Jak dobrze znowu iść. Zdecydowanie nie lubił skakać na jednej nodze. Dziewczyny czekały na chłopców w kuchni. -Fajna noga - przywitała go Heathera. -Która? - spytał uśmiechając się słabo. -No oczywiście, że obie - roześmiała się Łucja. Pogadali jeszcze trochę, po kolei poszli się umyć i rozeszli się do łóżek. Kiedy Czkawka wszedł do pokoju Heathery, dziewczyna już tam była. Siedziała na górze piętrowego łóżka. -U góry czy na dole? - spytała. -Na dole - odpowiedział bez wahania. -Jak wolisz. Ja zawsze śpię na górze. Moja siostra też zawsze wolała dół. -Masz siostrę? - zdziwił się chłopak. -Tak, jest starsza o trzy lata. W tym roku wyszła za mąż i przeprowadziła się na sąsiednią wyspę. Rodzice pojechali zobaczyć jak się urządziła. -Nie pojechałaś z nimi? -Byłam już u niej Porozmawiali sobie jeszcze chwilę, w końcu dziewczyna zasnęła. Czkawka nie mógł spać. Usiadł na parapecie i patrzył na księżyc. Po jakimś czasie wrócił do łóżka i zasnął. Kolejny tydzień Czkawka spędził na wyspie Heathery. Było mu tam dobrze, ale tęsknił za Berk. Z drugiej strony ostatnie pół roku spędził na morzu i już trochę mu się to sprzykrzyło. Do jedzenia tylko ryby, a dookoła tylko woda. I jeszcze strasznie długa podróż. Ale to jedyny sposób, żeby znów zobaczyć Astrid i przekonać się czy Szczerbatek żyje. Mógłby wytresować sobie jakiegoś smoka, to z pewnością skróciłoby czas podróży, ale nie chciał. Stwierdził, że nawet jeśli okaże się, że jego przyjaciel nie żyje, to i tak nie znajdzie sobie innego smoka. Szczerbek jest niezastąpiony. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go czarnowłosa przyjaciółka. -Kiedy wyruszasz? - spytała. -Jutro rano. - odpowiedział. -Na pewno chcesz płynąć sam? To strasznie daleko. -Dam sobie radę. -Skoro tak mówisz Łucja i Nick postanowili zostać na wyspie, podobnie strażnik i jego rodzina. Widocznie morskie podróże już im zbrzydły. W sumie to się nie dziwił, na ich miejscu też wolałby zostać. Ale za wszelką cenę chciał dostać się do domu. A swoją drogą ciekawe co tam się dzieje. Czy ktoś go w ogóle szuka? Mają smoki, więc powinni go już dawno znaleźć. A może po prostu przestali szukać? Może odprawili już tradycyjną ceremonię pogrzebową i uznali go za zmarłego? Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że jeszcze go nie znaleźli? Ostatni dzień pobytu u Heathery zleciał Czkawce bardzo szybko. Spędził go ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wiedział, że będzie za nimi tęsknić. Bardzo mu pomogli. Wszyscy. Dzięki Łucji udało mu się uciec, Nick pomógł mu się pozbierać, a Heathera ich ugościła. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkają. Nadszedł dzień wyjazdu Czkawki. Chłopak obudził się wcześnie rano, zjadł śniadanie, spakował się. Nadeszła pora pożegnania. Nie lubił takich momentów, zawsze robiło mu się smutno w takich chwilach. -Żegnaj Czkawka - Łucja przytuliła chłopaka - Dziękuję ci. Gdyby nie ty nadal siedziałabym sama na tej bezludnej wyspie. -To nic wielkiego, naprawdę. -Trzymaj się Czkawka. - uśmiechnął się do wikinga Nick. Czkawka odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Pa, Czkawka. Odwiedź nas koniecznie - pożegnała się z nim Heathera. -Odwiedzę, na pewno. - wsiadł na łódź i odpłynął. Długo jeszcze machał do stojących na brzegu przyjaciół. W końcu wyspa zniknęła mu z pola widzenia, zostało tylko morze. Płynął tak cały dzień, a wieczorem zatrzymał się na jakiejś małej wysepce. I pomyśleć, że czuł się samotny, gdy podróżował z Łucją i Nickiem. A teraz? Teraz był zupełnie sam. Ciekawe, kiedy dopłynie na Berk. Oby jak najszybciej, miał już dość morza na jakiś czas. Rozdział 19 To już prawie rok. Prawie rok minął od zniknięcia Czkawki. Astrid po raz kolejny wybrała się na poszukiwania. Tym razem poleciała jeszcze dalej niż zwykle. Kolejna wyspa, kolejna nadzieja. Wichurka wylądowała. Dziewczyna wraz ze smoczycą bardzo dokładnie obeszły wyspę. I znowu nic. Traciła już resztki nadziei. Zrezygnowana usiadła na plaży i wpatrzyła się w szumiące fale. Rozejrzała się po plaży i już miała odlatywać, ale jej uwagę przykuł przedmiot wyrzucony przez morze na brzeg. Podeszła bliżej, żeby się przyjrzeć. O nie, to proteza Czkawki! Ale skoro nie ma go na wyspie, ani nigdzie w okolicy, to znaczy, że... Przytuliła do siebie metalową nogę i zaczęła płakać. Już nigdy go nie zobaczy... Już nie spojrzy w te zielone oczy... Nie przytuli go... Wichurka podeszła do niej i szturchnęła ją pyskiem. Chciała pocieszyć przyjaciółkę, ale nie umiała. Astrid płakała tak koło godziny. W końcu trochę się ogarnęła i poleciała na Berk. Trzeba wszystkim powiedzieć. Doleciała dość szybko. Przekazała wszystkim smutną wiadomość. Stoick ogłosił żałobę. Odbyło się też coś w rodzaju pogrzebu. Na łodzi zamiast ciała była nieszczęsna proteza. Oprócz tego przed wypuszczeniem łodzi w morze, każdy mógł włożyć tam coś dla Czkawki. W ten sposób pokład zapełniły kwiaty, maskotki nocnych furii i inne drobiazgi. Stała tam też skrzynka z listami do "zmarłego". Łódź została udekorowana czarnymi wstążkami. Uroczystość ostatniego pożegnania Czkawki była bardzo przygnębiająca i smutna. Nad Berk wisiały ciężkie, czarne chmury. Zbierało się na deszcz. Kiedy wódz jako pierwszy wypuścił płonącą strzałę, zaczęło padać. Kolejne strzały poleciały w stronę łodzi. Padało coraz mocniej i mocniej. Ulewa zgasiła ogień na odpływającej łódce. Wikingowie rozeszli się do domów. Astrid poszła do siebie, zwinęła się w kłębek na łóżku i płakała. Jedynym jej pragnieniem było jeszcze raz zobaczyć te duże, zielone oczy. * * * Astrid od tygodnia nie wychodziła z domu. Z nikim nie rozmawiała, mało piła i prawie w ogóle nie jadła. Nie mogła pogodzić się z utratą ukochanego. Ciągle myślała o tym, że została sama, że nie ma już nikogo. Wichurka zajrzała przez okno do jej pokoju. Astrid uśmiechnęła się słabo. Przecież nie była sama. Miała przyjaciółkę. Jej myśli znowu pomknęły w kierunku Czkawki. To przecież to jego zasługa, on jako pierwszy zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokiem. Nagle Astrid zerwała się na równe nogi. No właśnie, Szczerbatek! Jak mogła o nim zapomnieć. Była tak zajęta użalaniem się nad sobą, że kompletnie zapomniała o smoku. On naprawdę został sam. Jedyny przedstawiciel gatunku, bez rodziny, bez lotki w ogonie. Do tej pory miał tylko Czkawkę, a teraz go stracił. Wybiegła z domu i poleciała pod dom wodza. Zapukała. Drzwi otworzył jej Stoick. -Ooo witaj Astrid, trzymasz się jakoś? - spytał z troską. -Tak jasne. Jest Szczerbatek? - spytała. -Jest, ale hmm... no wiesz mocno to wszystko przeżywa. Leży w pokoju Czkawki, wejdź proszę - zaprosił dziewczynę do środka. -Dziękuję - weszła i wbiegła po schodach na górę. Nic tu się nie zmieniło. Przytulny, mały pokoik, cały obklejony rysunkami. Szczerbatek leżał bez ruchu na swojej płycie. Tęsknił za jeźdźcem. Nie mógł pogodzić się ze stratą przyjaciela. Astrid podeszła i przytuliła smoka. Cieszył się, że przyszła. Lubił ją. Wiedział, że ona też cierpi. -Ja też tęsknię. Ale nie jesteś sam. Masz mnie i Wichurkę - przemówiła blondynka. Smok polizał dziewczynę. Był wdzięczny za to, że była przy nim. Nie zostawiła go. -Polatamy? - spytała nieśmiało. Smok skinął głową na tak. Wiedział, że Czkawka nie byłby zły, że lata z Astrid. Przecież chłopak ją kochał. Dlatego Szczerbatek nie pozwoliłby się dosiąść nikomu poza dziewczyną. Oczywiście wolałby polecieć ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale on już nie wróci. Polecieli. Jakie to wspaniałe uczucie, nareszcie znowu w powietrzu. Kiedy latał czuł się wolny. Dawno tego nie robił, więc teraz leciał najszybciej jak umiał. Chciał rozruszać skrzydła. Astrid nigdy nie leciała aż tak szybko. Podobało jej się. Lubiła latać na Wichurce, ale wiedziała, że żaden śmiertnik zębacz nigdy nie dorówna szybkością nocnej furii. Wylądowali na Smoczej Wyspie. Tam spędzili resztę dnia. Wrócili wieczorem. Astrid odprowadziła smoka do pokoju Czkawki. -Przyjdę jutro. Trzymaj się, Szczerbatku - pożegnała się dziewczyna i wyszła. Czarny przyjaciel Czkawki czuł się trochę lepiej. Nie został zupełnie sam. Ale bez Czkawki to nie to samo. Nawet latanie nie sprawia mu już takiej przyjemności. Nikt nigdy nie zdoła mu zastąpić przyjaciela. Rozdział 20 Z dedykiem dla Szczerbka1234 za super opko i wbicie setnego komentarza oraz dla Opal za dedyk, za świetne opko i za duużoo motywujących komentarzy c; Dzisiaj Czkawka miałby 18-ste urodziny. Astrid czuła pustkę. Poszła polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. Smok z każdym dniem był coraz bardziej przygaszony. Nie potrafił się pozbierać po utracie jeźdźca. Z kolei Astrid zamknęła się w sobie, z nikim nie rozmawiała i cały wolny czas spędzała ze smokami. Zbliżał się wieczór. Wrócili na wyspę. Na brzegu stała jakaś obca łódź. Podlecieli do niej. Koło łodzi siedział jakiś chłopak. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że jest całkiem przystojny. Miał czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Ale bardzo różniły się od oczu Czkawki. Były takie zimne i nieczułe. Był od niej wyższy i chyba trochę starszy. -Hej co tu robisz? - spytała zaciekawiona. -Uciekłem z mojej wyspy i przez przypadek trafiłem na waszą. Jak ci na imię? - przemówił niskim męskim głosem. -Astrid, a tobie? -Artur - odpowiedział. Blondynka wpadła mu w oko. Ładna, bystra, duże niebieskie oczy... czego chcieć więcej? -Jak opowiesz coś o sobie, to może pozwolimy ci zostać na Berk. -No dobrze. Pochodzę z Wyspy Różanych Wiatrów i ... -Jak to? Przecież tam jest strasznie! Wasz król jest obłąkany! - przerwała mu przerażona dziewczyna. -No chyba dlatego uciekłem nie? Nie chciałem dłużej służyć królowi, więc postanowiłem uciec, zacząć nowe życie. Moi rodzice zginęli parę lat temu, zostałem sam. Nic już mnie tam nie trzymało. A tak właściwie to skąd wiesz o naszym królu? Przecież to strasznie daleko - spytał zaciekawiony. -Uwięził mnie i mojego chłopaka. Udało mi się uciec, miałam sprowadzić pomoc, ale spóźniłam się - rozpłakała się. -To wszystko moja wina... Zostawiłam go... i... i on uciekł z waszą księżniczką... i... nie wytrzymał podróży, musiało się stać coś strasznego, bo znalazłam tylko jego nogę -szlochała. -Nogę? - zdziwił się Artur. -No tak, wiesz... metalową, bo on był kaleką - wyjaśniła zapłakana dziewczyna. Chłopak ją przytulił. Nie odepchnęła go, nareszcie miała kogoś kto ją pocieszy, komu będzie mogła się wyżalić. Był taki miły i do tego przystojny. No i silny, nie to co Czkawka. Wtuliła się w niego mocniej. Nagle przerwało im warczenie Szczerbatka. Smok był zły. Poznał Artura. Był jednym ze strażników w zamku Łucji i to on torturował smoka i Czkawkę. Ale ona nie mogła o tym wiedzieć, bo to było już po jej ucieczce. Przed chwilą opłakiwała Czkawkę, a teraz przytula człowieka, który go prawie zabił. -O co chodzi Szczerbatku? - spytała dziewczyna. Smok warknął głośniej i wskazał głową na strażnika. -To przyjaciel. Polubicie się - próbowała uspokoić smoka. Artur chyba go poznał, bo w jego zielonych oczach na chwilę zagościło zdziwienie i strach. Jednak zdążył się opanować zanim Astrid coś zauważyła. -Oh Szczerbatku, chyba nie myślisz, że do końca życia będę sama! Czkawki już nie ma, nie rozumiesz? Znajdę sobie nowego chłopaka, a tobie radzę znaleźć nowego jeźdźca! Bo przez ciebie już prawie nie latam na Wichurze! - wybuchnęła dziewczyna. -Artur, chciałbyś mieć smoka? - spytała. O nie! Jak ona w ogóle śmie proponować coś takiego? Szczerbatek zamachnął się ogonem i podciął dziewczynę oraz jej nowego znajomego, po czym pobiegł do kruczego urwiska. Było mu strasznie przykro. Kochał latać, ale wiedział, że sam nie poleci. Jak ona mogła coś takiego powiedzieć? Znajdź sobie nowego jeźdźca. Czkawka został tam wtedy, żeby ją chronić a ona po roku znajduje sobie nowego chłopaka. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Tak, to tutaj się wszystko zaczęło. Tutaj się poznali. Nie mógłby zapomnieć o przyjacielu. Nikt nie zastąpi mu Czkawki, a już na pewno nie ten osioł. * * * Chyba trochę przesadziła. Tak naprawdę też nie chciała nowego chłopaka, ale wolała to od samotności. Chciała mieć się do kogo przytulić. Za długo była sama. Nie miała rodziców, ale mogła mieć chłopaka. Artur był ładny, miły i słodki. Przecież nie może do końca życia opłakiwać Czkawki. Zrozumiałby. Jakby był na jej miejscu też na pewno znalazłby sobie nowa dziewczynę. Chociaż... tak szczerze to raczej w to wątpiła. On by się załamał. Ale w końcu ona, nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, była wojowniczką, a Czkawka... On nie miał w sobie nic z wojownika. Może poza tym oślim uporem, który chwilami strasznie ją denerwował. Szczerbatek też był uparty. I nie będzie latał z nikim innym. Wkurzyła smoka, niepotrzebnie to mówiła. Stracił wszystkich, a ona zamiast mu pomóc, zamiast go pocieszyć, kazała mu znaleźć nowego jeźdźca. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Artur. -To mogę zostać? - spytał chłopak. -Jasne, możesz spać u mnie, ale do wioski musimy wrócić na piechotę Dojście do wioski zajęło im pół godziny. Było już ciemno. Weszli do domu Astrid. Dziewczyna zrobiła kolację, zjedli i poszli spać. Rano obudziło ich pukanie do drzwi. Astrid otworzyła. W drzwiach ukazał się Stoick. -Cześć Astrid! Widziałaś może Szczerbatka? Nie wrócił wczoraj do domu -wódz martwił się o smoka. Bardzo się z nim zżył po odejściu syna. -Nie wrócił? - dziewczyna się zmartwiła. Bała się o smoka. -No nie wrócił, wiesz może gdzie jest? -zapytał wódz. -Wczoraj trochę się pokłóciliśmy, ale nie mógł sam odlecieć z wyspy - stwierdziła blondynka. - No trudno, to pójdę go poszukać. Jak go gdzieś znajdziesz to da znać - polecił Stoick i wtedy zauważył Artura. -Kim on jest?- zapytał. -To Artur, wczoraj przybył na wyspę - odpowiedziała. -I mieszka u ciebie? -No nie miał gdzie się zatrzymać, więc pomyślałam, że może tu... -I o to pokłóciłaś się ze Szczerbatkiem? - dalej dopytywał się wódz. -No... tak, bo chciałam, żeby Artur został jego jeźdźcem... -No dobrze, idę go szukać - westchnął i wyszedł. Szukał już kilka godzin, wreszcie znalazł smoka, który leżał zwinięty w kłębek nad kruczym urwiskiem. -No wreszcie! Wrócisz do domu? - zwrócił się do smoka. Ten powoli wstał i powlókł się w stronę domu. Kiedy doszli, Szczerbatek położył się na swoim miejscu w pokoju Czkawki i patrzył przez okno. Taka piękna pogoda, idealna do latania. Wieczorem przyszła do niego Astrid. O nie, czego ona jeszcze chce?! -Hej, Szczerbatku! Przepraszam, nie powinnam wtedy tak mówić, ale może spróbujesz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? - tego było już za wiele. Smok ryknął z niezadowoleniem i odwrócił się do niej plecami. -A chcesz polatać? - zapytała uśmiechnięta. Bardzo chciał polatać, ale nie z nią. A już na pewno nie z tym jej Arturem. Pokręcił głową. -Dobra, jakbyś zmienił zdanie to przyjdź do mnie - powiedziała i wyszła. Uparty jak Czkawka. Trudno, teraz zostanie sam. Nie chce jej pomocy, ok, nie dostanie jej. Nie ma problemu. * * * Czkawka kompletnie stracił rachubę czasu. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu płynie i jak daleko ma jeszcze do domu. Był sztorm. Ogromne fale zalewały pokład łodzi. Było zimno, lał deszcz. Łódź zanurzała się coraz głębiej. Przerażony chłopak nie nadążał wylewać wody z pokładu. Czemu on zawsze musi mieć takiego pecha. Zawsze przytrafia mu się coś złego, zupełnie tak, jakby w jakiś sposób przyciągał nieszczęścia. Przez chwilę jest dobrze, a później wszystko się wali. Zawsze tak jest. Łódź powoli zanurzała się w głębiny morskie. Chłopak miał już po kolana wody. Ciągle było jej więcej, i więcej. Pomyślał zrozpaczony o swoich bliskich, o przyjaciołach, których może już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Woda była coraz wyżej, łódź już prawie zniknęła w morskich falach. Wszystkie rzeczy wypłynęły na powierzchnię, a sama łódka zniknęła pod powierzchnią wody. Czkawka podpłynął do jakiejś beczki i złapał się jej. Łucja miała rację, na środku oceanu łódź jest bardziej potrzebna od nogi. Było mu zimno. Wiedział, że tym razem nikt mu nie pomoże, nikt go nie uratuje. Fale niosły go coraz dalej, a on resztkami sił trzymał się beczki, na której płynął. Nie miał już siły, ostatnie o czym pomyślał to to, że może wreszcie spotka się ze Szczerbatkiem. Rozdział 21 Chłopak dryfował na beczce, a morze pomału się uspokajało. Zimny deszcz wciąż lał się z nieba, ograniczając widoczność. Czkawka tracił resztki nadziei i sił, gdy nagle poczuł, że beczka uderza w coś twardego. Rozejrzał się uważnie i dostrzegł przed sobą małą wyspę. A więc to jeszcze nie koniec! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego łódź zatonęła na środku oceanu, a on przeżył. Było mu strasznie zimno. Powoli wyszedł na brzeg. Postanowił znaleźć sobie jakieś schronienie i udał się w głąb wyspy. Tam znalazł małą jaskinię. Chciał rozpalić ognisko, ale gałązki były zbyt mokre. Zmarznięty i przemoczony położył się i zasnął. * * Szczerbatek całe dnie spędzał w pokoju Czkawki. Nic mu się nie chciało. Był zły na Astrid. Zostawiła go. Była u niego jeszcze parę razy, chciała się pogodzić, ale smok nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. Za to Astrid coraz więcej czasu spędzała z Arturem. Nie wiedziała czy dobrze robi, ale bała się samotności. Kiedy była sama wszystkie wspomnienia wracały, a łzy same napływały do jej niebieskich oczu. Nie chciała płakać. Była wojowniczką, a łzy uważała za słabość. Z Arturem miło spędzało jej się czas, ale jednocześnie czuła się jak najgorszy zdrajca. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że Szczerbatek się na nią obraził. Ale czasami zastanawiała się, czy Czkawka rzeczywiście zginął. W końcu nikt nie znalazł ciała. A co jeśli cały czas błąka się gdzieś i próbuje wrócić na Berk? Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy o tym pomyślała szybko karciła się w duchu. Przecież to niemożliwe. Był za słaby. Nawet jeżeli uciekł to na pewno nie przeżył. Tęskniła za nim. Artur był miły, silny, przystojny, ale te jego oczy były takie... zimne. Całkiem pozbawione uczuć, a chwilami wydawały jej się nawet... okrutne. Trochę ją to niepokoiło, starała się o tym nie myśleć. Tego dnia szła z Arturem do lasu. Wyruszyli około południa. Spacerowali przez cały dzień. Pokazała mu wszystkie najładniejsze zakątki wyspy, z wyjątkiem Kruczego Urwiska. To było miejsce Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Czuła, że Artur nie powinien tam przychodzić. Właśnie doszli do klifów i patrzyli na zachód słońca. Niebo mieniło się wszystkimi odcieniami różu i czerwieni. Astrid zamyślona wpatrywała się w różowe obłoczki, powoli płynące nad ciemnym morzem. Myślała o Czkawce. Wspominała te wszystkie zachody słońca, które z nim oglądała. Łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. Nie potrafiła ich powstrzymać. Podszedł do niej Artur. -Hej, co się stało? Ciągle o nim myślisz? - spytał cicho. Pokiwała głową. -Nie mogłaś nic więcej dla niego zrobić, to nie twoja wina. Chciałby, żebyś była szczęśliwa - przytulił ją. Normalnie by mu przywaliła, ale teraz nie miała na to siły. Wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła mocniej płakać. -Ciiiii... już dobrze, nie płacz - próbował ją pocieszyć. Zaczęła się uspokajać. Cieszyła się, że nie jest sama. Chciała podziękować chłopakowi za to, że był z nią teraz. Zanim zdążyła się zastanowić co robi, pocałowała go. On odwzajemnił pocałunek. Długo czekał na ten moment. Astrid strasznie mu się podobała i od początku chciał ją zdobyć. Zawsze dostawał to czego chciał, była to tylko kwestia czasu. Mimo to ucieszyło go zachowanie dziewczyny. Ta jednak po chwili oderwała się od niego. Spojrzała na chłopaka z przerażeniem. Co ona na Thora zrobiła?! I co on sobie teraz pomyśli? Nie chciała z nim być. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobiła. Czuła się potwornie. I co gorsza nie miała pojęcia jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Rozdział 22 Czkawka przed chwilą się obudził. Było mu zimno, miał dreszcze. Przeziębił się po wczorajszej kąpieli w oceanie. Na szczęście pogoda się poprawiła, na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Rozpalił ognisko, żeby się trochę ogrzać i zaczął zastanawiać się, co zrobić dalej. . Jeszcze nie dawno myślał, że w końcu uda mu się dotrzeć na Berk, ale teraz... jego położenie było wręcz beznadziejne. Nie miał łodzi ani smoka. Swoją drogą zastanawiał się, czy Astrid odbiła Szczerbatka. Wydawało mu się to mało prawdopodobne. Droga z Wyspy Różanych Wiatrów na Berk zajmuje kilka dni, a smok był prawie codziennie torturowany. I to przez TEGO strażnika. Zajmował się on najgorszymi więźniami i słynął z okrucieństwa. Król kazał mu torturować Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, kiedy Astrid uciekła. Był strasznie zły i chciał się zemścić na swoich więźniach. To było straszne... I ten strażnik... te jego zielone oczy były takie zimne i okrutne. Czkawka szczerze go nienawidził. No dobra koniec użalania się nad sobą, trzeba się rozejrzeć po wyspie. Nie była ona duża, więc przeszukanie jej zajęło kilka godzin. Chłopak zatrzymał się na jednym z klifów i spojrzał w morze. Zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze go szukają. Może już zapomnieli... Bo przecież gdyby szukali, już dawno go znaleźli. W końcu mieli smoki. Ciekawe czy Astrid kogoś sobie znalazła. I czy jego ociec wybrał już sobie następcę. No i co ze Szczerbatkiem. Westchnął. Jego wzrok powędrował na plażę i zatrzymał się na łodzi stojące nad brzegiem. Na takich łodziach wysyłano ciała zmarłych w morze. Była już stara, z pokładu wystawały strzały, wbite podczas ceremonii pogrzebowej. Normalnie nie zbliżałby się do takiej łodzi, ale to jedyna szansa na ucieczkę. Zszedł na dół, na plażę i przyjrzał się łodzi z bliska. Zatkało go. To była jego łódź. No czyli już go nie szukają. Ale przynajmniej nie znajdzie na niej ciała żadnego wikinga. Zepchnął łódź do wody i wskoczył na pokład. Statek wyglądał, aby był wypuszczony tak z rok temu, może trochę mniej. Był przyozdobiony czarnymi wstążkami. Znalazł tam pełno pluszowych nocnych furii, a zamiast ciał na pokładzie leżała jego metalowa proteza i kilka ubrań. Z radością przyjął fakt odzyskania swojej futrzanej kamizelki, gdyż nadal było mu zimno. Domyślał się, że to przez metalową nogę uznali go za martwego. Ktoś ją znalazł i pomyślał sobie od razu nie wiadomo co. Na pokładzie znalazł jeszcze skrzynkę wypełnioną listami i rysunkami dla niego od mieszkańców Berk. Czkawka, przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina. Nigdy nie daruję sobie tego, że Cię tam zostawiłam. Nie zapomnę o Tobie, zawsze będę Cię kochać. Mam nadzieję, że tam gdzie teraz jesteś, jest Ci lepiej. Astrid Synu, Berk bez Ciebie jest puste. Nie powinieneś odchodzić tak szybko. Zostałem sam, najpierw odeszła Twoja mama, teraz Ty. Dom jest pusty. No i nie mam następcy. Byłbyś świetnym wodzem, o wiele lepszym ode mnie. Stoick Czkawka, tak strasznie nam wszystkim przykro. Nie ma zajęć w Akademii, a bliźniaki nie mają ochoty niczego rozwalać. Szczerbatek nie chce jeść, pić ani latać. Całymi dniami tylko leży sam w Twoim pokoju. Bardzo to wszystko przeżył. Tęsknimy. Śledzik Czyli Szczerbek przeżył! Czkawka od dawna nie był taki szczęśliwy. Było jeszcze wiele innych listów, na większości były ślady łez. No musiał przyznać, że bardzo ładnie go pożegnali. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tyle osób będzie za nim tęsknić jak odejdzie. Do wieczora czytał listy ze skrzynki. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego smok żyje. Teraz musi jak najszybciej wrócić do przyjaciół. Uśmiechnął się. Po długiej i męczącej podróży zobaczył znajomy zarys Smoczej Wyspy. Zatrzymał się tam. Już czuł się jak w domu. Rozpalił ognisko, zjadł kilka ryb i poszedł na spacer po wyspie. Strasznie dawno tu nie był. Nagle usłyszał znajomy głos. -Kim jesteś? - spytał. Czkawka obrócił się błyskawicznie. -Sączysmark! Miło cię widzieć - przywitał się i z rozbawieniem patrzył na zszokowaną twarz Smarka. -Cz-czkawka? - wychrypiał z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież ty nie żyjesz! -Tak? To ciekawe - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Czkawka. -Ale jak? -zapytał Smark. -Normalnie. Lepiej powiedz, co słychać u was na Berk. -No wiesz wszyscy mocno przeżyli twoją śmierć. Ale niektórzy dość szybko się otrząsnęli. Na przykład Astrid. Wiesz, że ma chłopaka? Czkawkę zatkało. Jeszcze nie tak dawno czytał list od ukochanej, o tym, jak bardzo ona go kocha i tęskni, a tu się okazuje, że ona już się pocieszyła. -Ty ale chyba nie ciebie? - zapytał niepewnie Czkawka. -Nie, nie mnie. Takiego Artura. A zresztą jak wrócisz ze mną na Berk to go poznasz. Ale się wszyscy ucieszą. -Tsaa zwłaszcza Astrid. -Nie przejmuj się nią. To co, lecimy? -Czekaj, a mógłbyś wrócić po mnie w nocy. Nie chcę robić sensacji... -No dobra, ale nie uciekaj już nigdzie. -Jasne. -Ale wódz się ucieszy. Wiesz, że jeszcze nie wybrał sobie następcy? Podobno chciał wybrać Astrid, ale stwierdził, że za dużo czasu spędza z tym całym Arturem. -Lubisz go? -Pewnie, że nie. Po twoim odejściu myślałem, że Astrid będzie moja, a ona jest z tym pajacem. Ciebie jeszcze znosiłem, ale jego nie cierpię. Ciągle się popisuje, wszystko musi mieć najlepsze. Dziewczynę też. Czkawkę powaliła szczerość przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się. Pożegnali się i Sączysmark odleciał, zostawiając Czkawkę samego. Jak ona mogła? Ok, racja długo go nie było, ale bez przesady. Przynajmniej Szczerbatek na niego czeka. Ciekawe jaką minę zrobi Astrid, jak go zobaczy. Rozdział 23 Czkawka czekał na Sączysmarka na brzegu Smoczej Wyspy. Zapadał zmrok. Po chwili na niebie pojawił się zarys koszmara ponocnika i jego jeźdźca. -To co, lecimy? - spytał na powitanie Sączysmark. -Lecimy. Mówiłeś komuś? -Nie. Gdzie najpierw? -Do Szczerbatka. I po cichu, żeby nikt nas nie zauważył. -Ok Podróż nie trwała długo. Czkawka cieszył się, że znowu jest w powietrzu. Wylądowali. -To co, zostawić cię tutaj? -zapytał Smark, kiedy już byli pod domem wodza. -Chyba tak i dziękuję. -Nie ma za co. To sobie polataj, Szczerbatek się ucieszy. Nie latał chyba od roku. Czkawka podszedł do domu i ostrożnie zajrzał przez okno do pokoju ojca. Spał, było słychać chrapanie. Chłopak po cichu wszedł do domu i udał się do swojego pokoju. Smok spał spokojnie na swoim miejscu. Czkawka podszedł do niego i usiadł obok śpiącego Szczerbatka. Zaczął go głaskać. Strasznie tęsknił za przyjacielem. Smok się obudził i popatrzył na swojego pana. Nie mógł uwierzyć. Po chwili jeździec leżał przygnieciony do ziemi, a Szczerbek lizał go po twarzy miękkim, różowym językiem. -Polatamy? - spytał Czkawka. Szczerbatek radośnie pokiwał głową, jednak po chwili posmutniał i spojrzał wymownie na swój ogon. -Nie masz ogona? A wiesz może gdzie on jest? Smok spojrzał w kierunku okna, jakby chciał wskazać drogę. Cicho opuścili dom i Szczerbatek doprowadził przyjaciela pod dom Astrid. Czkawka wszedł po drzewie przez okno do jej pokoju. Spała. Wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż przed ich rozstaniem. Ale jest zajęta. Czkawka rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zauważył ogon i siodło. Już miał do nich podejść, kiedy nadepnął na skrzypiącą deskę. Astrid otworzyła oczy. * * * W jej pokoju stał jakiś młody mężczyzna. Nie widziała dobrze jego twarzy, było ciemno. Zerwała się na równe nogi, wzięła topór i rzuciła się na niego. Po chwili leżał na ziemi. -Za co? - jęknął cicho. Chwila, przecież ona znała ten głos. Ale to niemożliwe... Spojrzała mu w oczy. Duże zielone oczy, oczy za którymi tak bardzo tęskniła. Zrobiła dwa kroki w tył. I zatkała sobie usta dłonią. -Cz-czkawka? - spytała, żeby się upewnić. -Nie chciałem cię obudzić, przyszedłem tylko po ogon. Spojrzała na niego jak na ducha. Strasznie się zmienił. Urósł, był zdecydowanie wyższy od niej. Wyglądał jakby nie jadł i nie spał w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Miał zapadnięte policzki i cienie pod oczami. Ale to już nie był ten słaby, bezbronny chłopiec.Teraz był silniejszy i o wiele bardziej tajemniczy. Po chwili otrząsnęła się i przytuliła go mocno. Wyrwał się z jej uścisku i spojrzał na nią smutno. -Co się stało? - spytała. -Nic, tylko myślę, że twój chłopak nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby nas teraz zobaczył. -Ale... Czkawka, to nie tak... - spuściła głowę. -A jak? Co może znowu przygotowywałaś mi jakieś przyjęcie niespodziankę, albo może tym razem pogrzeb niespodziankę?! - wybuchnął chłopak. -To naprawdę nie tak, ja go nie kocham! -Jasne i dlatego z nim jesteś. -Przez cały czas myślałam, że nie żyjesz! Zostawiłeś mnie samą, a on mnie pocieszał! Nie chciałam być sama! - krzyknęła. - Bo przecież Sączysmark, bliźniaki, Śledzik, Wichurka i Szczerbatek się nie liczą. Byłaś sama. Dziewczynę ukuło poczucie winy. Miał rację. -Ja od ponad roku jak głupi pływam sam po oceanie, raz nawet łódź mi zatonęła, ale wróciłem. Wróciłem, a tu okazuje się, że ktoś już zajął moje miejsce. -Przepraszam, nie gniewaj się na mnie, Czkawka, proszę. -Ja się wcale nie gniewam, po prostu jest mi przykro. Zresztą nieważne. To co, mogę ten ogon? -A dokąd polecisz? Jest późno. -Wiem, ale Szczerbatek dawno nie latał. Nagle drzwi pokoju się otworzyły. Stanął w nich Artur, którego obudziła kłótnia Czkawki i Astrid. -Co tu się dzieje kotku? - spytał Astrid. Popatrzył na Czkawkę, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. To był strażnik. TEN strażnik. Czkawka spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią, za to on na Czkawkę ze strachem. Czkawka błyskawicznie chwycił topór Astrid i przycisnął Artura do ściany. Ostrze broni przyłożył do gardła strażnika. -Czkawka, zostaw go! - krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna. -Powinienem cię teraz zabić. Ale nie chcę być taki jak ty. Najłatwiej się znęcać nad bezbronnymi i słabszymi, nie? Jesteś śmierdzącym tchórzem. - wyszeptał chłopak. -Puść go! - krzyknęła blondynka. Spojrzał na nią. Zobaczyła w jego zielonych oczach lśniące łzy. -Wiesz kim on jest?! - nie odpowiedziała. W końcu pokręciła głową. Nie miała pojęcia o czym mówił. Ale wiedziała, że nie chodziło tylko o nią. Nigdy nie widziała tak wściekłego Czkawki. Artur musiał zrobić coś naprawdę okropnego. -To może niech sam ci powie - zaproponował przyciskając mocniej topór do szyi Artura. -Popełniłem wiele błędów, ale...-zaczął się tłumaczyć. -Co, sam jej nie powiesz? - przerwał mu Czkawka -Dobra, więc on był strażnikiem na wyspie Łucji i prawie wykończył mnie i Szczerbatka. Przysłali go po twojej ucieczce, żeby nas torturował. A teraz po tym wszystkim przypłynął tutaj i zabrał mi ciebie. Myślałem, że wybrałaś lepiej. Astrid była w szoku. Jak mogła tak zranić Czkawkę? A co do Artura, to nie miała pojęcia, że jest aż tak zły. Cały czas przymykała oko na jego złe cechy. Teraz zrozumiała też, jak bardzo skrzywdziła Szczerbatka. Smok traktował ją jak przyjaciółkę, a ona go zostawiła. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Nie miała pojęcia, o tym wszystkim. -Jutro masz opuścić Berk, bo inaczej nie ręczę za siebie. A ty Astrid, jak chcesz możesz wyruszyć z nim. Chociaż z tego, co zauważyłem to nie bardzo przywiązujesz się do swoich chłopaków. Chyba, że tym razem to prawdziwa miłość. - puścił Artura, odłożył topór dziewczyny, zabrał ogon Szczerbatka i wyszedł zostawiając strażnika samego z Astrid. Wojowniczka podeszła do chłopaka i uderzyła go pięścią w twarz, łamiąc przy tym nos. -Jak mogłeś? Jesteś okropny, nie chcę cię znać. -Ale się zmieniłem. Wiesz w jaki sposób znalazłem się na Berk? -Nie i nie obchodzi mnie to! -Król kazał mi was znaleźć. Ciebie, jego i księżniczkę. Szukałem i szukałem, aż dotarłem tu i spotkałem ciebie. Miałem zdobyć twoje zaufanie i zabrać cię do króla. Ale spodobałaś mi się, nie chciałem żebyś cierpiała. Dlatego nie zabrałem cię tam. -I co z tego? To nie zmienia faktu, że mnie okłamałeś i torturowałeś Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. To koniec. Odejdź. -Jesteś pewna? -Tak, w tej chwili wyjdź z mojego domu! - krzyknęła. Artur pozbierał swoje rzeczy i wściekły wyszedł z jej domu, tymczasem ona usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła płakać. Zawiodła Czkawkę. Czuła się potwornie. Przez cały czas za nim tęskniła, chciała go przytulić, a kiedy wreszcie się znalazł, nie mogła przez tego głupiego Artura. Co jej strzeliło do głowy? Jak mogła zrobić coś takiego Czkawce? I czy on jej to kiedykolwiek wybaczy? Rozdział 24 Czkawka wyszedł szybko z domu Astrid, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Cały roztrzęsiony oparł się o ścianę budynku i odetchnął głęboko. Starał się uspokoić, ale nie mógł. Nie lubił kłócić się z Astrid. Najchętniej wróciłby do niej i ją przytulił. Mimo to postanowił nie odzywać się do niej na razie. Nie będzie wchodził jej w drogę. Podszedł do niego Szczerbatek i trącił pyskiem jego dłoń, jakby chciał go pocieszyć. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i pogładził jego czarne łuski. -No chodź, założę ci ogon. Kiedy smok był już gotowy do lotu, rzucił się na Czkawkę i zaczął go lizać. Bardzo się stęsknił za swoim panem. Wreszcie wzbili się w powietrze. Obydwaj dawno nie latali, ale żaden bynajmniej nie zapomniał jak to się robi. Lecieli z zawrotną prędkością, robili beczki, spirale i ostre zwroty. W powietrzu wszystkie problemy znikały, liczył się tylko jeździec i jego czarny przyjaciel. Puszyste chmury oświetlone księżycowym blaskiem odcinały ich od szarej rzeczywistości. Szybowali tak kilka godzin, aż zaczęło świtać. -Trzeba wracać - powiedział smutno Czkawka. Tak naprawdę, to wcale mu się nie spieszyło. Tata pewnie zorganizuje jakąś ucztę dla całej wioski... Chłopak wolałby uciec gdzieś ze Szczerbatkiem i schować się daleko od ludzi. Ale nie mógł zrobić tego ojcu. Poza tym, kiedy ostatni raz tak uciekł, przez dwa lata próbował wrócić i trzy razy cudem uniknął śmierci, a tego wolałby nie powtarzać. Wlecieli przez okno do pokoju Czkawki. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła. Niesamowite, nic się tu nie zmieniło. Na biurku leżał nawet niedokończony rysunek ze Szczerbatkiem. Pierwsze promienie słońca oświetlały mały pokoik. Z dołu słychać było poranną krzątaninę wodza. Tymczasem Czkawka usiadł przy biurku i zaczął kończyć rysunek. Uwielbiał rysować, to go odprężało. Skończył rysunek, schował go do szuflady i cicho zszedł na dół. Stoick siedział przy stole, odwrócony plecami do schodów i kończył śniadanie. -Cześć tato - przywitał się chłopak. Wódz odwrócił się i wytrzeszczył oczy. -Czkawka?- po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Wstał i uściskał syna. Czkawka wtulił się w ojca, a później na jego prośbę opowiedział wszystko, co mu się przytrafiło przez te dwa lata. -Najważniejsze, że wróciłeś. Trzeba to jakoś uczcić. Urządzimy dzisiaj przyjęcie w twierdzy - oznajmił Stoick. Czkawka westchnął. No tak, spodziewał się tego. -A i Czkawka jeszcze jedno, masz zamiar dalej prowadzić zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii? -Jasne, ale dopiero od jutra. -Dobrze, Śledzik się ucieszy. Muszę już iść, obowiązki wzywają. A ty odpocznij, wyglądasz na zmęczonego - pożegnał się z synem i wyszedł. Czkawka poszedł do swojego pokoju. Popatrzył na swojego smoka. Szczerbatek zrobił proszące oczka i spojrzał na niebo. -Tak, tak, polatamy, ale najpierw daj mi się przespać. Szczerbatek zrobił obrażoną minę. -No proszę, chociaż godzinkę... Smok polizał swojego pana na znak zgody. Czkawka położył się i zasnął prawie natychmiast. Po kilku godzinach obudził go Szczerbatek. -No już wstaję - ziewnął Czkawka. Wyjrzał przez okno i stwierdził, że jest już koło południa. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, ogrzewając osadę. Po chwili chłopak był już razem ze swoim smokiem wysoko na niebie. Latali wśród białych, puszystych obłoków i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Starali się za bardzo nie zbliżać do wioski i korzystać z tego, że ludzie nie wiedzą o powrocie Czkawki. Byli na Smoczej Wyspie, później jeszcze długo latali nad chmurami, żeby w końcu wylądować na Kruczym Urwisku. Chłopak cieszył się, że znów jest ze swoim przyjacielem. Przy nim zapominał o wszystkich problemach, wiedział, że zawsze może na niego liczyć. Wrócili dopiero późnym popołudniem, na to całe przyjęcie. Właściwie, to Czkawce wcale nie chciało się tam iść, ale wiedział, że ojciec nie ustąpi. Poszedł do domu, trochę się ogarnął i niechętnie ruszył w stronę twierdzy. Wszyscy się za nim oglądali, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Gdyby zniknął pięć lat temu, nikogo by nie interesował jego los. Czuł się z tym trochę dziwnie. Dotarł do twierdzy. Było w niej już pełno ludzi, więc z trudem doszedł do ojca. Po krótkiej przemowie wodza, zaczęła się uczta i tańce. Czkawka usiadł przy stole obok innych jeźdźców z Akademii. Brakowało tylko Astrid. Ciekawe czemu nie przyszła. Miło by było, jakby chociaż udawała, że cieszy ją jego powrót. Bo chyba nie odpłynęła z tym całym Arturem. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Śledzik. -Czkawka, powiedz, że znowu będą zajęcia w Akademii, proszę... -Będą od jutra - Śledzik wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz popłakać ze szczęścia. Czkawkę rozbawił ten widok. Wiedział, że przyjaciel uwielbia się uczyć, ale żeby aż tak... -Ej, Czkawka, wiesz, że Artur dzisiaj odpłynął? - spytał Sączysmark. -Wiem, sam się do tego przyczyniłem - odpowiedział krótko chłopak. -Czkawka? Nie przesadziłeś trochę? To, że odbił ci dziewczynę...-zaczął Śledzik. -Nie chodzi o to - przerwał mu szybko. -A o co? -Nieważne, ale powinienem go obedrzeć żywcem ze skóry - odpowiedział. -To czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? - zapytał zawiedziony Mieczyk. -No, to byłoby fajne - dodała Szpadka. -Obiecuję, że jak spotkam go następnym razem, to będziecie mogli się nim zająć - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. -Dobra - chórem zgodziły się bliźniaki. -A wie ktoś może, czy odpłynął sam? - tym razem to Czkawka zadał pytanie. -Sam, dziś rano widziałem, jak miałem patrol - odpowiedział Sączysmark. Czyli Astrid została. Trochę poprawił mu się humor. Może naprawdę było jej przykro. Jak wiadomo wikingowie lubili sobie wypić, więc po krótkim czasie wszyscy byli już pijani. Czkawka wykorzystał to i wymknął się z imprezy, żeby polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. Niedługo potem wrócili do domu. Z twierdzy mimo późnej pory nadal słychać było muzykę. Czkawka położył się do łóżka i zasnął. Rozdział 25 Następnego dnia obudził się dość późno. Za pół godziny miały się zacząć zajęcia, musiał się pospieszyć. Zjadł coś, ubrał się szybko, nakarmił Szczerbatka i już pędzili na arenę. Reszta jeźdźców już na nich czekała. Mieczyk i Sączysmark przyszli na kacu, Szpadka wyglądała na lekko znudzoną, natomiast Śledzik tryskał entuzjazmem. Brakowało tylko Astrid. -Ktoś wie, czy Astrid przyjdzie? - spytał Czkawka. -Nie chce wyjść z domu odkąd wróciłeś. Pewnie przeżywa rozstanie z Arturem - poinformowała Szpadka. -Taa... Czyli za jakiś tydzień jej przejdzie. No dobra, zaczynamy. Dzisiaj zrobimy sobie mały quiz, żeby zobaczyć ile pamiętacie - oznajmił chłopak. Śledzik był w drużynie ze Smarkiem, a Mieczyk ze Szpadką. Wygrała oczywiście drużyna Śledzika, nie była to jednak zasługa Sączysmarka. Zajęcia nie trwały długo. Po godzinie wszyscy się pożegnali i rozeszli do domów. Czkawka poszedł polatać na Szczerbatku. Myślał o Astrid. Tęsknił za nią. Chciał nawet iść do niej i się pogodzić, ale nadal był zły. Postanowił jeszcze trochę poczekać, może jej przejdzie. Chociaż wiedział, że szanse są małe, bo dziewczyna często była bardziej uparta od niego. Przez kilka kolejnych dni nic się nie zmieniło. Astrid nadal nie wychodziła z domu. Czkawka martwił się, że to jego wina. Tak minęły trzy kolejne dni, aż w końcu czwartego dnia coś w nim pękło i poszedł z nią porozmawiać. Wszedł po cichu przez okno do pokoju dziewczyny. Siedziała w kącie i szlochała z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. . Cała rozczochrana, spojrzała na niego zapuchniętymi i zaczerwienionymi oczami. Zrobiło mu się żal pięknej wojowniczki. Usiadł koło niej i objął ją ramieniem. Wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła głośniej płakać. -Już spokojnie, Astrid, cichutko... - uspokajał dziewczynę. -Przepraszam Czkawka, ja.... nie..chciałam....nie wiedziałam..że.. on jest taki....wybaczysz mi? - spojrzała niepewnie w jego poważne, zielone oczy. Nie chciał się już dłużej na nią obrażać, ale z drugiej strony, nie mógł tak od razu jej wybaczyć. Po prostu nie potrafił. To wszystko działo się za szybko. Jeszcze tydzień temu była z Arturem. Trochę się bał znowu jej zaufać. Poza tym potrzebował czasu, żeby jakoś sobie to wszystko poukładać. -Pewnie, że ci wybaczam, ale... może...na razie bądźmy przyjaciółmi. Przynajmniej chwilowo. A później zobaczymy. Tylko błagam, zacznij wychodzić z domu, dobrze? -Jasne. Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się. Ulżyło jej. Nie gniewał się na nią! Wcześnie nie wiedziała, czego się po nim spodziewać, bardzo się zmienił. Od jego powrotu rozmawiali tylko raz i nie była to zbyt przyjemna rozmowa. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że od kilku dni snuje się po domu i nawet się nie czesała. Zerwała się na równe nogi. -Poczekaj chwilę, lecę się trochę ogarnąć - zwróciła się do chłopaka i pobiegła do łazienki. Po chwili wróciła. Wyglądała normalnie, nie licząc podpuchniętych, czerwonych oczu. -No, od razu lepiej, chyba nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson wróciła - uśmiechnął się chłopak. -Chodź do kuchni, zrobię herbatę - zaproponowała. Chwilę później siedzieli przy stole w kuchni, pijąc gorącą herbatę. -Opowiesz mi co się z tobą działo przez ten czas? - spytała. Westchnął. -No dobrze, ale to dłuuuga, nudna i przygnębiająca historia. Na pewno chcesz słuchać? -Opowiadaj. Zaczął opowiadać. O torturach, o tym, jak obudził się bez Szczerbatka, o podróży i nauce walki, o utracie nogi i wyspie Heathery, o zatopionej łodzi i w końcu o nietypowym powrocie na łodzi z pogrzebu. Niczego nie ukrył, opowiedział jej o wszystkim, jednak nie opisywał szczegółowo tortur, żeby jej bardziej nie dołować. Widział, że było jej przykro i żałowała tego co się stało. I tak kilka razy w czasie jego opowieści dostrzegł łzy w jej pięknych oczach. Kiedy skończył przytuliła go mocno. Biedny, tyle musiał przejść, żeby wrócić. Później ona opowiedziała, co działo się na Berk. Rozmawiali jeszcze bardzo długo, a wieczorem poszli polatać, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Byli szczęśliwi. Niestety następnego dnia stało się coś, co zakłóciło ich szczęście... Rozdział 26 Dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę pięknie. Astrid obudziła się o świcie i poszła polatać z Wichurką. Uwielbiały razem oglądać wschodzące słońce. Niedaleko wyspy zauważyła niewielką łódź. Kiedy podleciała bliżej, spostrzegła w łodzi czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Blondynka rozpoznała ją bez trudu. -Heathera! Co ty tu robisz? - spytała, pomagając przyjaciółce wejść na Wichurę. -Muszę porozmawiać z Czkawką - oznajmiła śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. Astrid zaniepokoiła ta nagła wizyta. Zauważyła też, że Heathera jest strasznie wyczerpana i przygnębiona. -Coś się stało? - spytała niebieskooka wojowniczka. -To długa historia. Wkrótce dotarły na Berk i udały się prosto do domu wodza. Zapukały. Drzwi otworzył im Stoick. -Oooo... Astrid, Heathera miło was widzieć, mogę wam w czymś pomóc? -Musimy porozmawiać z Czkawką - odpowiedziała krótko Astrid. -Proszę, wejdźcie. Czkawka jeszcze śpi, ale możecie go obudzić. -Dziękujemy. Dziewczyny weszły do domu, po chwili były już w pokoju Czkawki. Było ciepło, więc chłopak spał bez koszulki. Wyglądał tak słodko. Astrid jednym szybkim ruchem zwaliła go z łóżka. Wylądował na brzuchu. Wtedy uwagę wojowniczki przyciągnęły plecy chłopaka. Rozcinały je liczne, długie, jasne blizny. Podbiegła do niego ze łzami w oczach. -Astrid, czemu zawsze tak brutalnie? - spytał z wyrzutem. -On ci to zrobił? - zapytała wzburzona. Artur naprawdę jest potworem. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego Czkawce? I jak Czkawce udało się przeżyć? Pomogła mu wstać i przytuliła zaskoczonego chłopaka. -Ale co? - spytał zaspany chłopak. -Czy to on tak ci posiekał plecy? - spytała. -Aaa tak, to on. O, Heathera, miło cię widzieć. A mogę spytać, co was do mnie sprowadza? -Czkawka, bo... król z Wyspy Różanych Wiatrów, on... wie, że Łucja jest na naszej wyspie. I jeśli nie wydamy jej w ciągu tego tygodnia, to zniszczy wyspę i wszystkich, którzy staną mu na drodze. Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy - wyjaśniła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Czkawka pobladł. Nie chciał mieć już nigdy więcej do czynienia z szalonym władcą, ale musiał przecież pomóc przyjaciołom. Heathera patrzyła na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. -Wyruszymy jutro rano - postanowił chłopak, po czym wyjął z szafy ubrania i poszedł do łazienki się ubrać. -Astrid, kto to zrobił Czkawce? - spytała brunetka, kiedy chłopak wyszedł z pokoju. Astrid posmutniała i opowiedziała wszystko przyjaciółce. -I teraz już nie jesteście razem? -No nie i boję się, że już nigdy nie będziemy - dziewczyna spuściła głowę. -On cię kocha. Tylko potrzebuje trochę czasu. -Ale my lecimy na wojnę! Możemy nie wrócić. Boję się o niego. -Da sobie radę. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. -Mam nadzieję. * * * Następnego dnia, z samego rana wszyscy najlepsi wojownicy z Berk wyruszyli w kierunku wyspy Heathery. Może postąpili trochę lekkomyślnie, zostawiając wyspę bez obrony, ale jakoś nikt się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Wszyscy chcieli pomóc Heatherze i wykazać się odwagą w walce. Zwłaszcza Pyskacz cieszył się, że jego ukochana, śmiercionośna broń znowu się przyda. Po kilku dniach podróży dotarli na miejsce. Flota króla niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do osady. Żołnierze zaczęli atakować statki mieszkańców wyspy. Na razie walki rozgrywały się tylko na wodzie. Wojownicy pod wodzą Stoicka mieli wesprzeć obrońców wyspy, a jeźdźcy pod dowództwem Czkawki, mieli zatopić jak najwięcej ich statków, atakując z powietrza. -No dobra, bliźniaki lecicie od prawej i niszczycie tamte statki - Czkawka wskazał ręką w kierunku statków - niszczcie wszystko, co się da, tylko upewnijcie się najpierw, czy nie strzelacie do naszych. -Mamy zniszczyć? - spytał uśmiechnięty Mieczyk. -Tak, zróbcie demolkę, dużo ognia, wybuchów i zniszczenia, daję wam wolną rękę, tylko nie strzelajcie do naszych i uważajcie na sieci - upomniał ich Czkawka. Bliźniaki przybiły sobie piątkę. Wyglądali, jakby dziś mieli urodziny. Po chwili już ich nie było. -Ok, Astrid polecisz ze Smarkiem od lewej. Pilnuj go i nie dajcie się złapać - dziewczyna nie była zachwycona, ale nie sprzeciwiała się. -A ja ze Śledzikiem polecę szukać Łucji i Nicka. Pytania? Nie ma pytań, super, no to... powodzenia i uważajcie na siebie. -Czkawka...- zaczęła Astrid. -No? -Ty też uważaj - spojrzała mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się. -Ja przecież zawsze uważam - posłał jej jeszcze jeden uśmiech i odleciał w stronę wyspy. Poszukiwania nie trwały długo. Na jednej z łodzi Czkawka dostrzegł Łucję i Nicka. Podlecieli do nich ze Śledzikiem i pomogli im wsiąść na smoki. Wylądowali po drugiej stronie wyspy, żeby porozmawiać spokojnie. Łucja krótko przedstawiła sytuację. Mieli szanse wygrać, gdyż parę dni temu jakiś człowiek rozmawiał z królem, wziął połowę jego floty i gdzieś zniknął. -Wiesz co Czkawka, może się mylę, ale mam wrażenie, że to był ten strażnik z naszego lochu - powiedział po krótkim wahaniu Nick. Czkawka zbladł strasznie. Jeśli to był Artur, to płynie teraz na Berk, a jeśli tak... -Coś się stało? - spytała Łucja -On płynie na Berk - oznajmił z przerażeniem Czkawka. Śledzik głośno przełknął ślinę. -I co teraz? - zapytał Czkawki. -Musimy jak najszybciej pokonać tą część żołnierzy, która tu została, a później wrócimy na Berk - postanowił młody wiking. -A co jeśli będzie za późno? -Nie będzie - odparł chłopak. - Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. 'Next z dedykiem dla Szczerbatka26 za naprawdę świetny pomysł, którego jednak nie wykorzystam, bo chciałabym to napisać po swojemu, strasznie przepraszam i mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz :) ' Czkawka, Śledzik, Nick i Łucja wrócili do walczących. Bitwa przeniosła się już na ląd, a liczba nieprzyjaciół znacznie zmalała. Z pewnością była to zasługa jeźdźców, których zadaniem było zatopić jak najwięcej statków. Resztki spalonych i zatopionych, okrętów unosiły się na wodzie. Teraz trzeba pozbyć się władcy. Musi gdzieś tu być. A później trzeba jak najszybciej wracać na Berk. Czkawka szybko wypatrzył rządnego zemsty króla i wraz ze Szczerbatkiem poleciał w jego stronę. Okrutny monarcha był zajęty walką z… Astrid? Dziewczyna walczyła toporem bardzo sprawnie, jednak król władał mieczem z ogromną wprawą i zdołał wytrącić jej broń z ręki. Posłała mu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści i obrzydzenia. Kiedy tylko Czkawka zorientował się w sytuacji, zeskoczył ze smoka, wyrwał miecz jakiemuś żołnierzowi i rzucił się na króla. Po raz pierwszy walczył z kimś tak na poważnie i trzeba przyznać, że trafił na trudnego przeciwnika. Mimo tego radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Ćwiczenia z Nickiem wiele go nauczyły. Astrid stała jak wryta i patrzyła na ukochanego. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej słaby, chudy Czkawka nauczy się kiedyś tak walczyć. Bez zastanowienia parował ciosy króla, starając się jednocześnie go rozbroić. W końcu chłopak wytrącił miecz z ręki władcy i już miał zadać ostateczny cios, ale zawahał się. Nie chciał nikogo zabijać. Może da się jakoś zmienić króla? Nie chciał zostać zabójcą. Ta chwila zastanowienia wystarczyła, żeby przeciwnik podniósł swoją broń i rzucił się w stronę Czkawki. Chłopak poczuł, jak miecz nieprzyjaciela rozcina mu ramię. Usłyszał przerażony krzyk Astrid. Bolało, ale zacisnął zęby i walczył dalej. Tym razem nie zastanawiał się długo i kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, przebił pierś króla mieczem. Władca padł martwy na ziemię. Wokół nich zbierali się kolejni obserwatorzy. Ostatni żołnierze z Wyspy Różanych Wiatrów poddali się, kiedy zobaczyli śmierć swojego przywódcy. Czkawce zakręciło się w głowie. Złapał się za zranione ramię, z którego wciąż ciekła krew. -Chodź, Heathera zajmuje się rannymi – szepnęła mu do ucha Astrid. -Musimy lecieć na Berk – powiedział słabo. -Polecimy, ale nie z taką ręką – wskazała na krwawiącą ranę. -Astrid, nie rozumiesz, Artur tam płynie... -Nie polecisz ranny – oznajmiła i pociągnęła go za sobą. Chłopak dał za wygraną i posłusznie powlókł się do punktu pierwszej pomocy. Heathera opatrzyła jego ramię w parę minut. -Musimy wracać – oznajmił stanowczo Czkawka. -Powinieneś odpocząć... - zaczęła niepewnie blondynka. -Błagam cię, Astrid, mam czekać, aż Artur i armia króla zniszczą Berk? - spytał ze złością chłopak. -Martwię się o ciebie. -Nie masz powodu. No dobra, to ja sobie odpocznę, a ty powiedz mojemu tacie, żeby zebrał armię i ruszył do domu. -W porządku, trzymaj się – powiedziała, po czym pobiegła do wodza. Po godzinie wojownicy z Berk wracali do swojej wioski. Razem z nimi wyruszył też mały oddział żołnierzy z wyspy Heathery, którzy chcieli odwdzięczyć się za okazaną pomoc. Podróż strasznie się dłużyła, a Czkawka miał złe przeczucia. W końcu nie wytrzymał i poleciał ze Szczerbatkiem przodem. Astrid poleciała za nim, ale Wichurka nie była w stanie dogonić nocnej furii. To co zobaczyła dziewczyna, kiedy wreszcie doleciały, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Rozdział 27 Cała wioska płonęła. Wszystkie domy, pomosty, zbrojownia, wszystko zajęło się ogniem. Jedynie twierdza pozostała nienaruszona. Mieszkańcy osady, którym udało się uciec przed śmiercionośnymi płomieniami, walczyli z żołnierzami Artura. Wojowniczka rozejrzała się i dostrzegła niedaleko brzegu Czkawkę. Stał koło Szczerbatka i patrzył z rozpaczą na resztki wioski. Astrid zeskoczyła z Wichurki i podbiegła do niego. Z bliska zobaczyła, że chłopak płacze. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy po policzkach popłynęły jej łzy. Nawet smoki były przygnębione. Ich dom, miejsce, w którym spędzili całe życie, na ich oczach zamieniało się w popiół. Miała ochotę rozerwać Artura na strzępy. -Niech ja go tylko dopadnę, to... - zawahała się. No właśnie, co z nim zrobić? Uwięzić, torturować, czy może od razu zabić? Zresztą czy potrafiłaby zabić człowieka? -Musimy pomóc w wiosce – wyszeptał Czkawka. Niechętnie ruszyli w stronę walczących. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich reszta mieszkańców i oddział z wyspy Heathery. Po jakimś czasie pokonali żołnierzy z Wyspy Różanych Wiatrów, ale nikt nie widział Artura. Po zakończeniu bitwy Czkawka poszedł na klify. Był sam, bez Astrid, bez Szczerbatka. Usiadł i patrzył na zachodzące słońce. Nadal bolało go ramię, był przybity zniszczoną wioską. Nagle usłyszał za sobą głos. -I jak się teraz czujesz? Czkawka obrócił się i ujrzał Artura. -Jak śmiesz tu przychodzić! Zniszczyłeś osadę i jeszcze ci mało? - Czkawka był wściekły. Nie miał broni, a Artur trzymał miecz wycelowany prosto w niego. -Chcę zemsty. To ty wyrzuciłeś mnie z waszej wyspy, więc muszę ci się za to odpłacić, prawda? -Co, najłatwiej zabija się bezbronnych, nie? - spytał Czkawka. Artur zaczął się zbliżać. Czkawka chciał się cofnąć, ale za nim była przepaść. -Mogłeś nie wracać na Berk. Wtedy nikomu nic by się nie stało – szepnął Artur, po czym zamachnął się mieczem. Czkawka czekał przygotowany na swój koniec, kiedy nagle znienawidzony strażnik padł na ziemię martwy. Z jego głowy sterczał topór. Czkawka wiedział doskonale do kogo należy broń. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś go przytula. -Nic ci nie zrobił? - spytała wciąż przestraszona. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał w jej śliczne niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnął się do niej. -Dziękuję, Astrid. Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Jednak po chwili posmutniała. -Przepraszam to moja wina, nie powinnam mu zaufać... ale ja naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło- po policzku spłynęła jej łza. -Kocham cię, Czkawka. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała bardzo cicho. Chłopak ją pocałował. Był to pocałunek pełen miłości i tęsknoty. -Ja cię też – wyszeptał jej do ucha. * * * Tego dnia wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk spali w twierdzy, jedynym miejscu, którego nie tknęły płomienie. Astrid siedziała w kącie twierdzy, oparta o zdrowe ramię Czkawki. Nagle podeszła do nich Łucja, która razem z Nickiem i innymi wojownikami z wyspy Heathery pomogła oczyścić wioskę z żołnierzy Artura. -Mam do was prośbę – zaczęła. -W takim razie słuchamy. -Muszę wrócić na swoją wyspę i zrobić tam porządek. Mój ojciec nie żyje, większość armii poległa, a ktoś musi przejąć tron. -A twoja matka? Też jest pomylona tak, jak ojciec? - spytała Astrid. -Nie, bała się go i dlatego nigdy się mu nie sprzeciwiła. -Polecimy dopiero, jak odbudujemy osadę – zdecydował Czkawka. -Dziękuję – Łucja uśmiechnęła się i odeszła. -Czkawka, czy ty oszalałeś? - spytała Astrid trzęsąc się ze złości. -O co ci chodzi? -Po tym wszystkim chcesz tam wrócić?! A co jak coś ci się stanie? -Nie stanie się. Obiecuję. -Wtedy też obiecywałeś i czym to się skończyło? - spytała ze łzami w oczach. -Teraz będzie inaczej, zobaczysz... -Nie lećmy tam Czkawka, błagam. Nie chcę cię znowu stracić – była już bliska płaczu. Chłopak ją przytulił, a ona rozpłakała się już na dobre. -No pomyśl tylko, król nie żyje, Artur też, kto może nas skrzywdzić? Cichutko, Astrid. Już dobrze. Poza tym nie polecimy dopóki nie odbudujemy wioski, a to zajmie nam trochę czasu – gładził dłonią jej piękne, miękkie blond włosy. Powoli zaczęła się uspokajać. -Zgoda, ale tym razem nie zostawię cię ani na chwilę - oznajmiła zdecydowanym głosem, kiedy udało jej się w końcu wziąć w garść. -Mam taką nadzieję – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wkrótce Astrid zasnęła wtulona w ukochanego. Kiedy się obudziła, Czkawki już nie było. Dziewczyna wstała i poszła go poszukać. Razem z innymi mieszkańcami wioski o świcie zabrał się do pracy. Właśnie przycinał deski do odbudowy kuźni, kiedy dziewczyna go znalazła. -Mogłeś mnie obudzić – powiedziała z obrażoną miną. -Tak słodko spałaś, należał ci się odpoczynek – przytulił ją mocno. Uśmiechnęła się. Przy nim wszystko stawało się łatwiejsze. Jak dobrze znowu mieć go przy sobie, tak blisko. Strasznie za tym tęskniła. Nagle coś pociągnęło Czkawkę do tyłu. Okazało się, że tym 'czymś' był Szczerbatek, nadal obrażony na Astrid. Spojrzał wymownie na swojego jeźdźca, na siodło i w końcu na niebo, dając do zrozumienia, że chce polatać. -Oh Szczerbatku! - chłopak spojrzał na proszące oczka smoka – Eh... no dobra, ale tylko chwilę. Przepraszam Astrid, ale dzisiaj jeszcze nie lataliśmy i sama rozumiesz... -Jasne, leć. Dostała jeszcze buziaka na pożegnanie i została sama. Wiedziała, że Szczerbatek ma prawo się obrażać, ale mimo wszystko było to dla niej przykre. Wiedziała również, że musi przekonać jakoś smoka do siebie, bo w przeciwnym razie może to źle wpłynąć na jej relacje z Czkawką. Nie chciała, żeby chłopak musiał wybierać między nią, a swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zresztą obawiała się, że wcale by jej nie wybrał. Nikt nigdy nie był tak mocno związany z żadnym smokiem jak Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem. Jednak najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, iż doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że wina leży tylko i wyłącznie po jej stronie. Tylko w jaki sposób udobruchać nocną furię? Jakby miała mało problemów! Trzeba odbudować wioskę, a później lecieć na tę przeklętą Wyspę Różanych Wiatrów. Nie miała nic do Łucji, nawet chciała jej pomóc, ale bała się, że Czkawka znowu wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty. * * * Tymczasem Czkawka i Szczerbatek polecieli na Smoczą Wyspę. Siedzieli sobie razem na plaży i patrzyli w morze. -Wiesz Szczerbek, nie podoba mi się jak traktujesz Astrid – przemówił Czkawka. W odpowiedzi usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie. Smok był zły. Mało tego, że Astrid ich zawiodła, teraz jeszcze miał ją niby przepraszać? Jeszcze czego! Zupełnie tak, jakby to była jego wina, jakby to on zrobił coś złego. -No wiem, że nie zachowała się w porządku, ale teraz bardzo tego żałuje i jest jej przykro... Spróbuj ją zrozumieć. Smok spojrzał na swojego jeźdźca ze złością, która po chwili ustąpiła miejsca politowaniu. Czkawka strasznie kochał Astrid i smok doskonale o tym wiedział. Jednak wcale mu się to nie podobało, a już szczególnie nie teraz. Właściwie to przed tą historią z Arturem bardzo lubił dziewczynę i pewnie dlatego tak mocno odczuł jej zdradę. Może i nie wiedziała co robi, ale teraz to już niewiele zmienia. Poza tym to ona zawiniła, więc nie będzie jej przepraszać. -To co, dasz jej drugą szansę? - spytał Czkawka z błaganiem w głosie. Szczerbatek nadal był nieugięty. Nie chciał, żeby jeździec znowu przez nią cierpiał. Ale wiedział też, że bez niej nie będzie szczęśliwy. -Ale ty jesteś uparty... Dobra to rób jak chcesz, ale nie każ mi między wami wybierać, jasne? Wiesz przecież, że jesteście dla mnie bardzo ważni, prawda? Smok spojrzał na Czkawkę bez przekonania, po czym niechętnie skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. -No czyli nie będziesz mnie więcej od niej odciągał? Zrezygnowany smok potwierdził skinięciem głowy. -A pogodzisz się z nią? - spytał młody wiking z nadzieją. Tym razem nocna furia zaprzeczyła, jednak Czkawka dał za wygraną i zmienił temat. -To chodź, polecimy jeszcze gdzieś. Dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele z ochotą pomknęli w chmury. Resztę dnia spędzili latając po okolicy i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Pogoda była idealna do latania. Wrócili do wioski dopiero późnym wieczorem. Szczerbatek spał przed twierdzą razem z innymi smokami. Pożegnali się, po czym chłopak wszedł do twierdzy. Wszyscy już spali, więc podszedł cicho do Astrid, położył się koło dziewczyny i momentalnie zasnął. Rozdział 28 Astrid obudziła się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła obok siebie śpiącego Czkawkę. Poprzedniego dnia wieczorem czekała na niego do późna, ale w końcu zasnęła. Cały dzień latał gdzieś ze Szczerbatkiem. Spojrzała na chłopaka. Wyglądał tak słodko. Rozczochrane brązowe włosy częściowo przysłaniały zamknięte oczy. Znowu widziała małego chłopca, który odtrącony przez ludzi zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokiem. Chłopca, który dzięki swojej determinacji i odwadze przekonał wikingów do smoków i tym samym zyskał sobie ich szacunek. Ten sam chłopiec sprawił, że stała się łagodniejsza i bardziej uczuciowa. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wkradł się do jej serca. Jednak później los ich rozdzielił, a ona nie zdołała przejść przez tą próbę pomyślnie. Zachowała się podle. Po dwóch latach wrócił już nie jako słaby, chudy chłopiec, ale silny i tajemniczy mężczyzna. Bała się, że chłopca, którego kochała, straciła bezpowrotnie. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niej, że Czkawka zawsze w głębi duszy będzie tym dobrym, miłym i wrażliwym chłopcem, który w każdym stara się znaleźć coś dobrego. I za to go kochała. I była pewna, że on też ją kocha, mimo wszystko. Problem w tym, że Szczerbatek nie wybaczy jej tak łatwo. Tylko co ona może teraz zrobić? Postanowiła z nim porozmawiać. Wyszła na zewnątrz, tam gdzie spały smoki. Nocna furia nadal spała. Astrid wolała jej nie budzić. Nie chciała się jeszcze bardziej narazić. Przynajmniej Wichurka już wstała. Dziewczyna dała smoczycy trochę kurczaka i wróciła do twierdzy. Usiadła przy Czkawce i zastanawiała się, co robić dalej. -Hej, Czkawka – szeptała mu do ucha. – Obudź się. Chłopak otworzył zielone oczy i uśmiechnął się na widok Astrid. -Cześć, Astrid. Jak się spało? - spytał. -Świetnie, a tobie? -Krótko – uśmiechnął się i ziewnął, po czym usiadł opierając plecy o ścianę. -Trzeba ci zmienić opatrunek. Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz wrócę. Po chwili wróciła z czystym bandażem i usiadła po stronie rannego ramienia Czkawki. Powoli zaczęła zdejmować stary opatrunek. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że rana goi się jak należy. -Boli cię jeszcze? – zapytała zakładając nowy bandaż. Pokręcił głową. -Chodźmy coś zjeść – zaproponował, kiedy skończyła. Zjedli trochę kanapek i wyszli z twierdzy. Szczerbatek już się obudził. Czkawka podbiegł do przyjaciela, żeby się przywitać. Smok przygniótł go do ziemi i polizał po twarzy miękkim, różowym językiem. -Fuj, Szczerbatku! - roześmiał się chłopak. - Dobra, też cię kocham Mordko, a teraz zejdź ze mnie! Astrid patrzyła na uśmiechniętego Czkawkę. Rzadko był taki szczęśliwy i za nic w świecie nie chciałaby tego psuć, dlatego postanowiła się wycofać. Dosiadła szybko swojej smoczycy. -Czkawka, idziemy polatać z Wichurką, wrócimy niedługo! - krzyknęła na pożegnanie. -Miłego lotu! - odkrzyknął nadal zajęty swoim smokiem. Dziewczyna uwielbiała latać z przyjaciółką. W powietrzu czuła się wolna, a wszystkie problemy dręczące ją na ziemi, wydawały się nieważne, a często wręcz śmieszne. W górze niczym nie musiała się przejmować. Ale teraz chciała być sama i przemyśleć sobie parę rzeczy. Coś ją dręczyło, ale nie potrafiła określić co. Czy chodziło o kłótnię ze smokiem Czkawki? A może to strach przed wizytą na wyspie Łucji? Nie, to nie to. Dręczyło ją coś innego, jakieś uczucie, które do tej pory było jej nieznane. Chociaż miała wrażenie, że jest to związane z planowaną wyprawą. Latała jeszcze koło 15 minut, wylądowała i zostawiła Wichurkę przed twierdzą. Po krótkim namyśle poszła do małej jaskini w środku lasu. Wejście zasłaniały dość gęste krzaki, dlatego trudno było je zauważyć. Astrid miała pełno takich kryjówek, ale ta była wyjątkowa. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie znalazł tu dziewczyny, nawet Czkawka, chociaż on znał prawie wszystkie jej kryjówki. Właściwie przesiedziała tam cały dzień. Było już późne popołudnie. Rozpadało się. Zrobiło jej się trochę zimno. Była ciekawa, czy Czkawka jej szuka. Raczej chyba nie, w końcu ma dużo pracy w wiosce. Pewnie myśli, że poszła polatać na Wichurze. Poza tym ktoś musi polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. Wyszła z ukrycia i udała się w stronę wioski. Wszyscy pracowali, żeby jak najszybciej odbudować osadę. Z pomocą smoków wszystko szło naprawdę szybko. Za szybko. Jak dobrze pójdzie to za jakiś tydzień będzie można lecieć na wyspę Łucji. Niespecjalnie ją to cieszyło z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze miała masę złych wspomnień związanych z tą wyspą. Ale był jeszcze jeden powód, do którego w życiu nie przyznałaby się przed Czkawką. Otóż jej chłopak przez ostatnie lata bardzo wyprzystojniał. Na Berk nie było dużo dziewczyn w ich wieku. Była tylko ona i Szpadka. Ale na innych wyspach... Co tu dużo mówić po prostu bała się, że jakaś laska odbije jej chłopaka. Tak, to dlatego ciągle coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Cały czas chodziło o to uczucie. Doszła do tego, kiedy siedziała w swojej jaskini. Do tej pory nie miała się o co martwić. Łucja była bez reszty zakochana w Nicku, Heathera to przyjaciółka, zresztą nigdy nie była nim zainteresowana, a Szpadka prędzej poleciałaby na Smarka, Czkawka był dla niej za mądry. Nagle ktoś podszedł do niej od tyłu i ją przytulił, przerywając jej rozmyślania. Zanim zdążyła się zastanowić, odruchowo walnęła go w brzuch. -Astrid! Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Czkawkę zgiętego wpół. -Przepraszam – podeszła do niego i go przytuliła. - Wiesz, że nie lubię niespodzianek. -Nie szkodzi. Gdzie byłaś? -Poszłam sobie na spacer, do lasu. Wiesz taka ładna pogoda, szkoda siedzieć w twierdzy. -Astrid, deszcz pada – Czkawka wskazał na zachmurzone niebo. - Coś się stało? -Nie, nic. -Na pewno? W odpowiedzi skinęła głową. -Niech ci będzie. Ale jak będziesz chciała porozmawiać, to powiedz, dobrze? I pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. -Dziękuję – pocałowała go w policzek. Uśmiechnął się. Poszli do twierdzy, gdzie do wieczora śmiali się i rozmawiali. W końcu Astrid zasnęła w objęciach ukochanego. Rozdział 29 Czkawka z samego rana poszedł polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. Zostawił śpiącą Astrid w twierdzy, nie lubił jej budzić. Po pierwsze uważał, że jak śpi wygląda uroczo, a po drugie bał się trochę, bo niewyspana Astrid bywała niebezpieczna. Kiedy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz, uradowana nocna furia przygniotła go do ziemi i zaczęła lizać. -Fuj, Szczerbatek! - krzyknął Czkawka cały mokry od śliny smoka. Uśmiechnął się widząc przepraszające spojrzenie przyjaciela. -No dobrze, już dobrze. Złaź ze mnie to polatamy. Szczerbek aż podskoczył z radości. Wzbili się w powietrze. Kiedy chłopak wrócił do twierdzy, jego ślicznej wojowniczki już nie było. Wsiadł na smoka i polecieli jej poszukać. Sprawdzili wszystkie kryjówki dziewczyny, jednak nigdzie jej nie znaleźli. Chłopak westchnął. Domyślał się, gdzie poszła. Kiedy nie chciała, żeby ją znalazł chowała się w małej jaskini w lesie. Czkawka udawał, że nie wie o tym miejscu, bo chciał dać jej trochę swobody. Wiedział, że z niektórymi problemami trzeba poradzić sobie samemu. Zazwyczaj, kiedy Astrid chciała być sama, spędzała w lesie dwa, trzy dni, a później wracała. Tym razem siedziała tam już prawie tydzień, wracała tylko na noc. Tego dnia postanowił do niej pójść, porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego codziennie znika. * * * Każdy dzień wyglądał podobnie. Czkawka wstawał wcześnie rano i szedł pomagać w wiosce albo polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. Z kolei Astrid wstawała później i chodziła na całe dnie do swojej kryjówki. Kiedy wracała, było już bardzo późno, a chłopak spał. Zaczęła go unikać, bo czuła się nie w porządku względem Szczerbatka. Uważała, że nie ma prawa zajmować czasu jeźdźca, dopóki nie przeprosi smoka. A ten moment ciągle odwlekała, bo bała się, że nocna furia jej nie wybaczy. Dlatego prawie cały czas spędzała ukryta w lesie. Siedziała tam i myślała o tym, co było i co będzie. Bała się wizyty na Wyspie Różanych Wiatrów, bała się rozmowy z nocną furią, bała się, że ktoś odbierze jej Czkawkę. I ciągle stawiała sobie pytanie: gdzie zniknęła ta nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, którą była jeszcze niedawno? Teraz bała się nawet zasypiać, bo w nocy dręczyły ją koszmary. Oczy jej się kleiły, prawie w ogóle nie spała. Dopiero nad ranem przysnęła na chwilę. A teraz siedziała w jaskini i walczyła ze sobą, żeby nie zasnąć. Dobrze, że przez kilka ostatnich dni jest taka okropna pogoda, przynajmniej prace przy odbudowie wioski trochę się opóźnią. Chociaż ma to także złe strony, było jej strasznie zimno. W końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę i Astrid odpłynęła do krainy snów (a raczej koszmarów). We śnie wracały do niej wszystkie złe wspomnienia, przeplatane z nowymi koszmarnymi wizjami. Znowu widziała jak Artur celuje mieczem w Czkawkę. Rzuciła toporem, ale było już za późno. Trafiła bronią w głowę strażnika, ale ten zdążył jeszcze wbić miecz w serce zielonookiego chłopaka. Po chwili na ziemi leżały dwa trupy. Podbiegła do Czkawki. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Klęczała przy jego martwym ciele. Nagle ktoś ją szturchnął. Odwróciła się. To Artur wstał i szturchał ją toporem, którym przed chwilą w niego rzuciła. Uniósł topór, chcąc zadać ostateczny cios. Była przygotowana na śmierć, chciała połączyć się z ukochanym w Valhalli, ale nadal czuła, że ktoś delikatnie ją szturcha. Obudziła się roztrzęsiona. Leżała na ziemi w swojej jaskini okryta kocem. To Czkawka ją szturchał. Siedział obok i patrzył na nią z niepokojem. I to on przyniósł koc. Kochany. Rzuciła mu się na szyję. Cieszyła się, że tu jest. Przytuliła go mocniej. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy. Chłopak czuł jak się trzęsła. Nie wypuszczał jej z objęć. Martwił się o nią, nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. W końcu oderwali się od siebie. Czkawka delikatnie otarł łzy ślicznej blondynki i poważnie spojrzał w jej błękitne oczy. -Astrid, jesteś głodna? Mam kanapki – uśmiechnął się i podał jej koszyk wypełniony kanapkami. Nie takiego przywitania się spodziewała. Wzięła z koszyka kanapkę z serem i podziękowała grzecznie. Jadła powoli i zastanawiała się, co mu powiedzieć. -Jak mnie znalazłeś? - spytała. Wytłumaczył jej wszystko. Nie chciał na siłę wtykać nosa w jej problemy. Wiedział, że chciała być sama, rozumiał to i szanował, ale kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że sobie nie poradzi, przyszedł. Rozumiał ją jak nikt inny. Był troskliwy, martwił się o nią, ale nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy i nigdy nie był namolny. Nie narzucał się, ale kiedy go potrzebowała, zawsze był obok. Co tu dużo mówić, po prostu ideał. -Powiesz mi co się stało? - spytał. Nie odpowiedziała. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. -Boję się – powiedziała wreszcie. - Wiesz... ostatnio... zmieniłam się. Zaczęła się otwierać. Nareszcie mogła opowiedzieć komuś o swoich koszmarach i lękach. Przytulił ją, a ona dalej opowiadała. Mówiła o wszystkim. Co czuła, kiedy rozstali się w lochach, o samotności, o strachu. Wyjawiła mu również, dlaczego do tej pory nie pogodziła się ze Szczerbatkiem. -Nie wiem, czy on mi wybaczy – zakończyła, na co Czkawka omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem. -Daj spokój, przecież to nie potwór. Myślałem, że już nie będę musiał ci tego uświadamiać - powiedział. -Ale to jednak nocna furia, nie? A poza tym ma prawo się obrażać. Skrzywdziłam was obu. -spuściła głowę. -Jak go przeprosisz i zobaczy, że naprawdę ci zależy, to wybaczy. A z resztą twoich problemów, jakoś sobie poradzimy. Razem, jasne? - wyciągnął do niej rękę i pomógł jej wstać. -Jasne. -A teraz, pójdziesz ładnie do Szczerbatka i go przeprosisz. Jak chcesz się podlizać, to weź ze sobą dorsza. Przytaknęła. Wzięli sobie jeszcze po kanapce i udali się w stronę wioski. Najpierw poszli do portu po świeżą rybkę, a następnie Astrid uzbrojona w dorsza ruszyła w stronę smoka. -To ja was zostawiam – pożegnał się Czkawka i wszedł do twierdzy. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i przemówiła do Szczerbatka. -Szczerbatku, posłuchaj, ja... chcę cię przeprosić. Zachowałam się podle, nie znam się na ludziach, źle oceniłam Artura. I naprawdę żałuję, że zostawiłam cię, kiedy mnie potrzebowałeś. Byłam głupia, ale strasznie żałuję. Nie mogę cofnąć czasu, chociaż bardzo bym chciała i... przyniosłam ci dorsza – wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z rybą -Wybaczysz mi? Smok wysłuchał z uwagą, tego co mu powiedziała. Wiedział, że Czkawce zależy na dziewczynie, zresztą sam zawsze ją lubił. Przypomniało mu się, co czuł, kiedy spotkał ją w królestwie Łucji, jak jeźdźcy przybyli go uwolnić. Czuł wtedy, że jest bezpieczny, że ona nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić. Później pomogła mu zebrać się trochę po utracie jeźdźca. Dopiero, kiedy pojawił się Artur, przestała go wspierać. Ale ostatecznie to ona go zabiła. No i przyniosła rybkę. Astrid czekała w napięciu na reakcję smoka. Nadal trzymała dorsza w wyciągniętej ręce. Smok powoli zbliżył się i pożarł rybę. Zaczął się zbliżać. Skoczył na przerażoną dziewczynę i przygniótł ją do ziemi. Już czekała na swój koniec, gdy poczuła ciepły, wilgotny język na twarzy. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Czkawka miał rację Szczerbatek to nie krwiożercza bestia, tylko fantastyczny przyjaciel. Zaczęła bawić się ze smokiem. Chłopak obserwował całą scenę przez uchylone drzwi twierdzy. Po chwili dołączył do roześmianej dziewczyny i radosnego smoka. Przytulił ich mocno. Byli dla niego wszystkim, kochał ich i cieszył się, że są znowu w zgodzie. Szczerbatek zaczął skakać wkoło. -Polatamy? - spytał uśmiechnięty Czkawka. Smok zaczął kiwać głową z entuzjazmem. Młody wiking wskoczył na nocną furię. -Milady,co powiesz na romantyczny lot w ten jakże piękny, deszczowy dzień? - wyciągnął do niej rękę. -Z największą przyjemnością – chwyciła jego dłoń i wsiadła na smoka. Objęła go w pasie i wystartowali. Latali bardzo długo. Rozpogodziło się trochę. Zachodzące słońce rozświetliło niebo wszystkim odcieniami pomarańczu i różu. ,,No to już jeden problem mniej. Czkawka ma rację, ze wszystkim damy sobie radę. Razem”- pomyślała zadowolona dziewczyna, uśmiechnęła się do siebie i mocniej przytuliła Czkawkę. Rozdział 30 Łucja i Nick siedzieli pod twierdzą. Chłopak obejmował dziewczynę ramieniem. Patrzyli w czarne, nocne niebo przyozdobione setkami drobnych, migoczących punkcików, układających się w gwiazdozbiory. Okrągły księżyc oświetlał prawie odbudowaną już osadę delikatnym, srebrnym blaskiem. -Myślisz, że jak wrócimy, będzie jeszcze tak jak kiedyś? - spytała Łucja, którą to pytanie dręczyło już od dłuższego czasu. -Będzie jeszcze lepiej. Chyba, że tęsknisz za tatusiem. -Dobrze wiesz, że nie, ale... przez chwilę miałam nadzieję, że może się zmienił, że zrozumiał coś po mojej ucieczce... nie chciałam wojny. -Na szczęście już po wszystkim. Nie martw się – pocałował ją słodko. -Niektórych ludzi nie da się zmienić – westchnęła cicho. - Nie życzyłam mu śmierci. -Wiem. Ale pamiętaj, że to nie ty zaczęłaś tą wojnę. Dostał to, na co zasłużył. -Chyba masz rację, ale zawsze to jednak mój ojciec. Będę umiała zapomnieć, o tym co się stało? -Nie zapomnimy, za dużo osób poległo w walce. Mimo to trzeba wrócić do codzienności. Spójrz, Berk już prawie odbudowane, zanim się obejrzysz będziemy w domu. -I wszystko się ułoży. Tak by było w bajce. Jednak znając życie w drodze czekają nas różne komplikacje, nie mówiąc już o samym królestwie. Przecież mieszkańcy wyspy mogą nas uznać za zdrajców. W końcu zabiliśmy ich króla. Poza tym Czkawka pewnie znowu wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty. A wtedy Astrid mi tego nie daruje – wszystko mówiła ponuro, ale ze spokojem. Nie miała w zwyczaju histeryzować, za to rzeczywistość przedstawiała zawsze w szarych barwach. -Ty to masz optymistyczne podejście do życia! - roześmiał się Nick. -Ja po prostu jestem realistką – wzruszyła ramionami. -Przecież teraz nareszcie wszystko zaczyna się układać. Dużo się zmieniło, ale zmiany są potrzebne. Wróciłaś do mnie. Jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi. Stawiliśmy czoło twojemu ojcu, a teraz wrócimy, żebyś zajęła należne ci miejsce - tron na naszej wyspie. -Nie będę dobrą królową. -A twój ojciec był dobrym królem? -To nie takie proste. Był zły, ale wiedział, co robi. Znał się na tych wszystkich taktykach, na polityce. Ja nie mam o tym pojęcia. -Mama ci pomoże. Wszyscy będą cię wspierać. Dasz sobie radę, nie jesteś sama – uśmiechnął się. -Dziękuję ci. -Za co? -Za wszystko. Za to że jesteś. -Zawsze będę, kocham cię – pocałowali się. Łucja dalej patrzyła w gwiazdy. Była trochę zdenerwowana czekającą ich podróżą. Nagle Nick zaczął ją łaskotać. -Aaaaa! Przestań głupku! – zaczęła się śmiać i wyrywać. Po chwili turlali się po trawie wokół twierdzy, łaskocząc się nawzajem. Bawili się jak dzieci. Księżniczka Łucja na chwilę przestała być poważną następczynią tronu. Zachowywała się teraz, jak każda inna młoda i zakochana dziewczyna. Rzadko można było ją zobaczyć w tej wersji. Na co dzień skrywała tę stronę swojej osobowości, a Nick uwielbiał kiedy dziewczyna ją ujawniała. Tymczasem Czkawka wracał z Astrid i Szczerbatkiem do wioski. Już nie musieli spać w twierdzy, bo większość domów była już odbudowana. Szli teraz do domu Astrid. Cała trójka miała świetne humory. Czkawka i Astrid opowiadali sobie różne śmieszne historie i zataczali się ze śmiechu, a Szczerbatek wesoło podskakiwał tuż koło nich. Zauważyli roześmianą Łucję, bawiącą się z ukochanym. -To Łucja? - spytała zdziwiona Astrid. -Na to wygląda. Chyba pierwszy raz widzę ją taką szczęśliwą. Nick ma na nią dobry wpływ. -Rzeczywiście. Czkawka? -Hmm? -Kocham cię. -Ja cię bardziej – przytulił ją. Po chwili między nich wepchnął się Szczerbatek, domagając się pieszczot. Czkawka pogłaskał czarne łuski smoka. Niedługo trzeba będzie wyruszyć. Ciekawe co przyniesie ta podróż. Na pewno jakąś nową przygodę. Uśmiechnął się i zapatrzył w gwiazdy. Odruchowo podrapał Szczerbatka za uchem. Jedno wiedział na pewno: bez względu na to co się stanie, nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu skrzywdzić ukochanej i smoka. Rozdział 31 Nadszedł dzień odlotu. Wszyscy jeźdźcy ze Smoczej Akademii, a także Łucja i Nick byli już spakowani i gotowi do odlotu. Astrid pozwoliła księżniczce i jej ukochanemu lecieć na Wichurze, sama zaś wskoczyła na Szczerbatka tuż za Czkawką. -Tym razem będę cię pilnować – szepnęła mu do ucha. On w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął. Cieszył się, że dziewczyna będzie blisko. Lecieli przez kilka dni. Dotarli na miejsce bez przeszkód. Po przylocie wszyscy udali się do zamku. Łucja przydzieliła każdemu komnatę, a następnie poszła porozmawiać ze swoją matką. Nick postanowił towarzyszyć ukochanej. Smoki zostały w królewskiej stajni, za to Czkawka, Astrid i pozostali jeźdźcy postanowili pozwiedzać wyspę. Po długim spacerze morskim brzegiem skierowali się do pełnego niskich murowanych domków miasta. Chodzili beztrosko wąskimi uliczkami, rozmawiali i przyglądali się mieszkańcom królestwa. Gdzieniegdzie stały kramy z owocami, warzywami lub ceramiką. Wkrótce doszli do małego rynku, gdzie straganów było o wiele więcej. Uwagę Czkawki szczególnie przyciągnął ten z różnego rodzaju kwiatami. Chłopak chciał zawołać Astrid i kupić jej bukiet lawendy, ale ku swojemu przerażeniu nigdzie nie widział dziewczyny. -Astrid! - zawołał najpierw raz, później następny i jeszcze jeden. Był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Czemu nic nigdy nie układa się tak jak powinno? Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki usłyszeli wołanie Czkawki, więc udali się w jego stronę. -Widzieliście Astrid? - spytał przyjaciół. W odpowiedzi pokręcili przecząco głowami. -W takim razie trzeba jej poszukać – zdecydował chłopak. -Czemu się tak martwisz? Przecież to Astrid, nie da sobie zrobić krzywdy – stwierdziła spokojnie Szpadka. -Nie znacie tej wyspy, nie wiecie... - zaczął Czkawka, ale po chwili przerwał mu Śledzik. -Szpadka ma rację. Znasz Astrid, na pewno gdzieś poszła i zaraz wróci – wzruszył ramionami. -Czy wy naprawdę myślicie, że po tym wszystkim, co tu się stało ona tak po prostu by sobie gdzieś poszła? Nie macie pojęcia co tu przeżyła! -To że ty się boisz tej wyspy, nie znaczy, że Astrid czuje to samo. Ona niczego się nie boi. Zupełnie jak ja. I na dodatek jest wojowniczką. -Czyli nie pomożecie mi szukać? -spytał po raz ostatni Czkawka. -Nie, bo nie ma takiej potrzeby – odpowiedział Śledzik. -Wyluzuj trochę Czkawka, za bardzo się przejmujesz – dodał Mieczyk, ale Czkawka już zostawił swoich przyjaciół i wyruszył szukać blondynki. Był jednocześnie wściekły i przerażony. Szukał, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć ukochanej. Przeszedł już całą wyspę. Zaczynało się ściemniać. W końcu zrozpaczony oparł się o ścianę jakiegoś budynku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Słone łzy spływały po jego policzkach zostawiając po sobie mokre, błyszczące ślady. Nagle poczuł, że coś mokrego dotyka jego ręki. Spojrzał i zobaczył miękki różowy język Szczerbatka. Uśmiechnął się przez łzy do czarnego przyjaciela. No tak, na niego mógł liczyć zawsze. Ciekawe tylko jak smok go znalazł. * * * Astrid leżała na ziemi w jakimś ciasnym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Była związana. Nie miała pojęcia jak się tu znalazła ani gdzie właściwie jest. Ostatnie co pamiętała, to jak zwiedzali królestwo i nagle dostała w głowę czymś ciężkim. Od tamtej pory nie mogło minąć dużo czasu, bo ciągle bolała ją głowa. Zastanawiała się czy przyjaciele zauważyli już jej zniknięcie. Zaczęła uważnie rozglądać się dookoła, po czym doszła do wniosku, że jest w niewielkiej, zagraconej piwnicy. Dookoła stały drewniane skrzynie, stare meble i inne rupiecie. Usłyszała jak ktoś przekręca klucz w drzwiach. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła niska czarnowłosa kobieta, nie najmłodsza już zresztą. W jednej ręce trzymała nóż,a w drugiej jakieś szmaty. Wyglądała jak obłąkana. -Kim jesteś? - spytała dziewczyna wciąż siedząc na ziemi. -Jak śmiesz mnie o to pytać, po tym co zrobiłaś?! Lepiej zamilcz smarkulo! - wybuchnęła kobieta. Spojrzała na blondynkę zielonymi oczami pełnymi rozpaczy, gniewu oraz chęci zemsty. I wtedy dziewczyna zrozumiała: to musi być matka Artura. Przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. No tak, ta kobieta rzeczywiście ma powody do zemsty. -Odebrałaś mi wszystko, rozumiesz?! Czy jak zabijałaś mojego syna, zastanawiałaś się jaką krzywdę wyrządzisz jego bliskim? - przemówiła czarnowłosa. -Zasłużył na to, co go spotkało – odparła hardo Astrid. Żal jej było kobiety, ale wiedziała, że darowanie życia Arturowi, oznaczałoby śmierć Czkawki. Musiała wtedy wybrać i w dalszym ciągu uważała, że jej wybór był słuszny. -Jesteś bezczelna! On zawsze był dobrym i sprawiedliwym człowiekiem, wiedział czym jest honor i wiernie służył królowi, a przez ciebie zginął! A teraz za to zapłacisz! Podeszła do Astrid i jednym ruchem ścięła jej jasny warkocz. Potem ją spoliczkowała. Wojowniczkę z Berk bardzo zdziwił taki wymiar kary, jednak się nie odezwała. Kobieta rzuciła jej pod nogi szmatę, którą przyniosła. Okazało się, że to coś w rodzaju bezkształtnej szarej sukienki. -Przebierzesz się w to -oznajmiła matka Artura. Chciała nie tylko sprawić ból dziewczynie, ale także ją upokorzyć. -Rozwiążę cię, ale jak spróbujesz uciec, to nie będę już taka łaskawa. -A co jeśli nie włożę tej szmaty? - spytała blondynka. Kobieta podeszła do niej i rozcięła jej ramię ostrym nożem. -Włożysz. Jednym ruchem rozcięła więzy na rękach Astrid i poczekała aż ta się przebierze. Następnie dziewczyna ponownie została związana. Tym razem czarnowłosa popchnęła ją na ziemię, kopnęła kilka razy w brzuch i odeszła zamykając drzwi na klucz. Astrid obolała i zdenerwowana próbowała wyswobodzić związane ręce. Kiedy jej się w końcu udało, zabrała się za więzy na nogach. Z tymi poszło o wiele szybciej. Miała szczęście, że jej prześladowczyni nie wiedziała zbyt wiele o wiązaniu węzłów. Bolało ją ranne ramię, ale starała się ignorować ból. Podniosła się z ziemi i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. No tak, oczywiście zamknięte. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z piwnicy. W górnym rogu jednej ze ścian zobaczyła małe okienko. Niestety było zabite deskami, a na dodatek znajdowało się zbyt wysoko, żeby mogła przez nie wyjść. Przesunęła jedną ze skrzyń pod okno. Weszła na nią, wspięła się na palce i wyjrzała na zewnątrz przez szparę między deskami. Okienko wychodziło na pustą, wąską uliczkę. Dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że jest wczesny ranek. Było wystarczająco jasno, żeby zobaczyć dokładnie uliczkę, ale wciąż zbyt ciemno, żeby ludzie wyszli z domów i udali się do swoich codziennych zajęć. Miasteczko zdawało się nadal być pogrążone w głębokim śnie, a cisza, która w nim panowała była całkowita i absolutna. Nie zakłócał jej nawet najmniejszy podmuch wiatru. Może i podobałby jej się ten cały spokój i harmonia, gdyby nie to, że nie miała do kogo zwrócić się po pomoc. Na ulicy nie było żywej duszy. Zrezygnowana zeskoczyła ze skrzyni. Będzie musiała poradzić sobie sama. Właściwie to nawet nie czuła strachu. Co prawda była uwięziona i nie miała żadnej broni, ale była znacznie wyższa od matki Artura. Miała nawet wrażenie, ze teraz, kiedy nie jest już związana, kobieta nie ma z nią szans. Po kilku godzinach jej przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Kiedy tylko otworzyły się drzwi, Astrid rzuciła się na swoją przeciwniczkę, wyrwała jej nóż i walnęła ją w głowę tak, że kobieta straciła przytomność. Blondynka ją związała i zamknęła w piwnicy. Weszła po schodach, rozglądając się po domu. Doszła do dużego, czystego salonu. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał portret, który przedstawiał wysokiego mężczyznę o czarnych włosach, brązowych oczach i ponurym uśmiechu, jego żonę - pogodną kobietę o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach, a także chłopca, w którym dziewczyna rozpoznała małego Artura. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Astrid zapiekły oczy. Doskonale wiedziała jak to jest stracić rodzinę. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nie mogła znaleźć swoich ubrań, więc wybiegła z domu w krótkiej szarej sukience. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce, bo zaczynały ją gnębić wyrzuty sumienia. Czuła, że źle zrobiła rozdzielając matkę i jej ukochanego syna, ale czy miała inny wybór? Ruszyła biegiem w stronę zamku. Czkawka na pewno się zamartwia,ale nie chciała, żeby widział ją w takim stanie. Krótkie kosmyki jej blond włosów sterczały na wszystkie strony, a szara sukienka była zdecydowanie za krótka. Oprócz tego rozcięte ramię krwawiło obficie. Dlatego postanowiła najpierw opatrzyć ranną rękę i jak najszybciej znaleźć Łucję, żeby poprosić ją o jakąś normalną sukienkę. Jednak pech chciał, że wpadła na chłopaka po drodze do zamku. -Astrid! - Czkawka przytulił ją mocno i spojrzał ze zmartwieniem na jej zakrwawione ramię. Mimo to w jego oczach dostrzegła również ogromną ulgę. -Co się stało? Szukałem cię wczoraj. -Wszystko ci opowiem po drodze do zamku. Będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy. Nie zadawał więcej pytań, za co była mu wdzięczna. W końcu doszli do zamku. -Chodź, musimy coś z tym zrobić – powiedział spoglądając na zranioną rękę dziewczyny. Poszli do komnaty, którą wcześniej przydzieliła im Łucja. Czkawka oczyścił ranę na ramieniu ukochanej, a następnie delikatnie ją opatrzył. -Dziękuję – powiedziała Astrid, kiedy skończył. -Nie ma za co. Przyjaciele powitali Astrid z wielką ulgą, a Łucja pożyczyła jej śliczną błękitną sukienkę, która wspaniale podkreślała kolor oczu dziewczyny. -Pięknie wyglądasz – zauważył ukochany niebieskookiej wojowniczki, kiedy ta uczesana i przebrana wróciła do komnaty. -To co, teraz mi wszystko opowiesz? Astrid westchnęła i zaczęła opowiadać. -Wiesz, żal mi tej kobiety, ale nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby on cię wtedy zabił. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim – skończyła cicho ze łzami w oczach. Czkawka przytulił ukochaną. - Nie martw się – wyszeptał jej do ucha. - Ona na pewno nie wiedziała, jaki naprawdę był jej syn. Porozmawiamy z nią i wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. W objęciach chłopaka blondynka szybko się uspokoiła. On zawsze potrafił ją pocieszyć, rozumiał ją jak nikt inny. Spojrzała w jego niezwykłe zielone oczy. Zawsze były pełne miłości i troski. Mogła w nie patrzeć godzinami. Pozwalały jej zapomnieć o szarej rzeczywistości. Rozdział 32 -Musimy do niej iść, wiesz o tym? -spytał ostrożnie chłopak. Doskonale wiedziała. I chociaż nie miała ochoty spotkać się ponownie z matką Artura, nie mogła jej też wiecznie trzymać w zamknięciu. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiała iść do niej sama. -To chodźmy, chcę to już mieć za sobą. Przez całą drogę szli w milczeniu. Zatrzymali się pod drzwiami nieobliczalnej matki strażnika. Chcieli wytłumaczyć właścicielce domu, że Astrid zrobiła to co musiała, a Artur sam zapracował sobie na to co go spotkało. Jednak blondynka ze swoim toporem i oczami błyszczącymi gniewem nie wyglądała na osobę, która chce rozmawiać. Już mieli wejść, ale Czkawka zawahał się przez chwilę. -Astrid, a może będzie lepiej jak ja sam z nią porozmawiam? Przynajmniej na początku... - zapytał nieśmiało. -Chyba sobie żartujesz. Nie, nie możesz za mnie załatwiać moich problemów. -Ale to trzeba zrobić delikatnie, sama pomyśl, ona dopiero co straciła syna. - Stanął w drzwiach uniemożliwiając ukochanej przejście. -Przecież jestem bardzo delikatna – powiedziała dziewczyna ostrym tonem, próbując jednocześnie przepchnąć się przez drzwi. -Wiem, ale jesteś teraz zbyt zdenerwowana. Nie powinnaś z nią rozmawiać – upierał się zielonooki wiking. -Nie jestem dzieckiem, wiem co powinnam a czego nie. I wiesz czego nie powinnam? Nie powinnam cię tu zabierać – odparła rozzłoszczona Astrid. -To może chociaż zostawisz ten topór na zewnątrz? -Nie ma mowy. Lepiej zejdź mi z drogi. Chłopak niechętnie przepuścił dziewczynę w drzwiach, po czym sam wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł powieszony na ścianie portret rodziny Artura. Patrzył na czarnowłosego chłopca. Kto by pomyślał, że po paru latach będzie on uchodził za najokrutniejszego strażnika na wyspie? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos przekręcanego w drzwiach klucza. To Astrid otwierała drzwi od piwniczki. Czkawka szybko do niej dołączył i zdążył tylko szepnąć jej do ucha: tylko nie zrób nic głupiego. Blondynka spojrzała na niego tym razem z rozbawieniem. -Przecież to ty się w tym specjalizujesz. Weszli do ciemnego i zagraconego pomieszczenia. Matka Artura siedziała na podłodze i wpatrywała się w nich wzrokiem pełnym złości. -Po co przyszliście? Chcecie się nade mną poznęcać? - spytała. -Nie, chcemy porozmawiać i wyjaśnić parę rzeczy – odparła blondynka starannie ukrywając chęć rzucenia toporem w kobietę. -Chyba nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – stwierdziła zielonooka. -Owszem, mamy. Ale może pójdziemy na górę? - zaproponował Czkawka. Astrid zgodziła się bez entuzjazmu, a czarnowłosa stwierdziła, że wszystko jej jedno. Kiedy już przenieśli się do skromnego salonu chłopak nareszcie mógł się dokładniej przyjrzeć zwariowanej matce strażnika. Była bardzo podobna do syna. Miała zielone oczy i czarne włosy, a kontrastujące z nimi siwe pasma wskazywały na to, iż nie jest już najmłodsza. Gdy usiedli przy stole, przez chwilę zapanowała martwa cisza. -To co macie mi do powiedzenia? - spytała zniecierpliwiona pani domu. -Chyba najlepiej będzie, jak opowiemy pani wszystko od początku. - powiedziała Astrid i zaczęła po raz setny opowiadać tę samą historię. Od zawarcia znajomości z księżniczką Łucją, poprzez wizytę w zamku doszła do lochów. Starsza kobieta przypomniała sobie jak sama przeżywała swoją pierwszą młodzieńczą miłość. -Naprawdę król zamknął cię w lochu, żeby was rozdzielić? - spytała cicho. Dziewczyna przytaknęła i kontynuowała opowieść. Opowiedziała też o swojej ucieczce. -I teraz w naszej historii pojawia się Artur. Ale to już powinien opowiedzieć Czkawka. Chłopak zaczął mówić o bezlitosnych torturach i sadystycznych skłonnościach Artura. Po raz pierwszy opowiedział o wszystkim dokładnie, nie pomijając nawet najdrobniejszego szczegółu dotyczącego wymierzanych mu okrutnych kar. Astrid przez całą opowieść trzymała go za rękę i starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, że zbierało jej się na płacz. -Ale dzięki Łucji udało mi się opuścić wyspę. Niestety Szczerbatek nie miał tyle szczęścia. Został w lochach. A ja, kiedy obudziłem się na statku, byłem sam i nie miałem pojęcia jak wrócić do domu. -Na szczęście niedługo po tym udało mi się odbić Szczerbatka – wtrąciła Astrid. -Mówicie o tym smoku jak o przyjacielu – zauważyła ze zdziwieniem matka strażnika. -Szczerbatek jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zawsze mogę na niego liczyć, jest niezawodny – powiedział Czkawka zdecydowanym tonem. Astrid wróciła do opowieści. Dotarła do momentu swojego pierwszego spotkania z Arturem. -Byłam załamana,myślałam że Czkawka nie żyje. I wtedy spotkałam pani syna. Mówił, że stąd uciekł, że nie chciał już dłużej służyć królowi. Powiedział również, że nic go tu nie trzymało, że nie ma rodziny. -Tak powiedział? - spytała z niedowierzaniem czarnowłosa kobieta. Astrid przytaknęła. Opowiadała o swoim związku z Arturem, o powrocie Czkawki i o wojnie. I w końcu o samej śmierci strażnika. Zielonooka okazała się dobrą słuchaczką. Wzruszyła ją historia młodych zakochanych, którzy mimo tylu przeciwności nadal byli razem. Z początku podeszła do całej historii nieufnie, ale widząc wszystkie emocje odbite w twarzach swoich rozmówców doszła do wniosku, iż mówią najszczerszą prawdę. Było jej przykro, że jej syn odegrał tu rolę czarnego charakteru. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jego praca u króla polega na krzywdzeniu niewinnych więźniów. -Przepraszam - zwróciła się smutno do jasnowłosej wojowniczki. - Nie miałam pojęcia o tym wszystkim... Czuła się okropnie. Zawsze broniła sprawiedliwości i sądziła, że jej syn również... Było jej głupio. -Nie mogła pani wiedzieć. Okłamywał wszystkich - stwierdziła dziewczyna. -Tylko że teraz zostałam sama. Mój mąż zginął w wojnie już parę lat temu. Teraz jeszcze Artur. Nie mam nikogo... -Mam pomysł! - Czkawka raptownie wstał i pociągnął Astrid za rękę. Krzyknął jeszcze za sobą do zdziwionej gospodyni, że zaraz wrócą. Szybko poszli po Szczerbatka. -Czkawka czekaj! Co chcesz zrobić? - spytała dziewczyna , kiedy wiking pomagał jej wsiąść na nocną furię. Unieśli się w górę i ruszyli z zawrotną prędkością w stronę morza. -Widziałaś te straszliwce koło plaży? -Widziałam i co? -Matka Artura jest strasznie samotna i potrzebuje przyjaciela prawda? -Wiedziałam, odbiło ci. Znasz ją kilka godzin i już chcesz jej wytresować smoka? -A czemu nie? Sama pomyśl, czy nie byłoby cudownie przekonać tutejszych ludzi do smoków? Astrid nie odpowiedziała. Może i to nie najgorszy pomysł, tylko dlaczego na Thora on chce zacząć akurat od kobiety, która jeszcze parę godzin temu groziła jej nożem? -Czkawka, a nie sądzisz czasem, że powierzanie komuś takiemu jak ona opieki nad smokiem jest trochę... lekkomyślne? -To tylko mały straszliwiec, nie przesadzaj. No tak, cały Czkawka. Odkąd wytresował Szczerbatka, przez ten cały czas nic a nic się nie zmienił. Dziewczyna nie chciała się kłócić, więc nie upierała się dalej przy swoim. Mimo wszystko jednak nie podobał jej się pomysł chłopaka. Wytresowanie małego straszliwca nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Wkrótce wrócili do matki Artura, żeby zapoznać ją z nowym przyjacielem. Szczerbek czekał na zewnątrz. Jasnoniebieski straszliwiec straszliwy bardzo przypadł kobiecie do gustu. Nazwała go Staszek i bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Kiedy Czkawka udzielił jej kilku wskazówek dotyczących opieki nad nowym towarzyszem, zaczął się z Astrid zbierać do wyjścia. -Nie wiem jak wam dziękować! I jeszcze raz przepraszam za wszystko! -Gospodyni żegnała swoich gości. Blondynka opuściła dom z lekkim sercem i uśmiechem na twarzy. Z kolei Czkawka, jak to Czkawka, cieszył się jej szczęściem. Szli w kierunku pałacu trzymając się za ręce i uśmiechając do przechodniów. Szczerbatek, który czekał na nich pod drzwiami szedł teraz przy nodze swojego pana od czasu do czasu wesoło machając ogonem. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Tak po prostu szczęśliwi. Bez zmartwień, problemów, bez żadnych lęków czy obaw. Czuli, że wszystko co złe mają za sobą i bez obaw mogą patrzeć w przyszłość. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone